


Six degrees of separation

by HandsBruised



Category: No Fandom
Genre: #confinement, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: La veille du confinement, après s'être fait larguer et se retrouvant à la rue, Jonas rencontre Nils dans un bar. Ils échangent des baisers, leurs numéros et pas un mot. Puis Jonas rejoint l'appartement de Nicki, un amant de passage pratique quoique un peu collant, qui lui a proposé de l'héberger.Ma hot take personnelle sur le confinement, autant parce qu'il y a quelque chose à tirer de chaque situation,Que parce qu'écrire des niaiseries poétiques dark m'empêche de mourir d'ennui.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

\- Je vais te poser une question et, _s’il te plait_ , tu vas y répondre et non pas commenter la question.

Je fouille mes poches sans y chercher autre chose qu’une occupation pour mes mains et une raison de ne pas le regarder.

\- Okay.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où tu vas dormir ce soir ?

\- Je t’emmerde.

Je n’aurais jamais dû lui dire que mon mec m’avait viré. J’avais envie que quelqu’un me plaigne pendant quelques minutes, que Nicki m’écoute parce qu’il sait m’écouter, pas qu’il voit ça comme une invitation à venir s’enrouler autour de mon cœur. Il insiste, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Il a peur. Il a toujours peur de moi, de ma colère, de mes rejets. Je n’aime pas ça.

\- Je veux juste être sûr que tu sais où aller. Que tu n’es pas tout seul.

\- Et si je ne sais pas, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Tu pourrais…

\- Je pourrais quoi ? M’installer dans ton lit pendant deux semaines ? Pour pas que je sois seul ou à la rue ? C’est ça ton plan ?

Il ne rougit pas Nicki, il pâlit et hausse les épaules. Mais il ne ment pas non plus, ça m’excitait au début cette façon de dire tout haut ce qu’il ressentait, maintenant ça me dérange.

\- Ouais. Si tu as besoin, tu peux venir chez moi.

\- Et si ça dure plus de deux semaines, tu vas faire quoi ? Et si tu en as marre de moi avant ?

\- Je prendrais mon mal en patience ?

J’ai déjà abandonné. J’ai abandonné bien avant qu’il ne pose la question, j’espérais qu’il me le proposerait. Je suis peut-être même allé lui raconter qu’on m’avait largué juste pour ça. Parce que je ne savais pas où aller, parce que je n’avais pas envie de passer les deux semaines du confinement enfermé chez mes parents, dans ma chambre d’ado, à tenir mon téléphone en l’air pour essayer de capter Grindr.

Je trouve un chocolat de cafetier au fond de ma poche, je déchire l’emballage doré et croque dedans sans regarder Nicki. Puis je lui tends la moitié restante.

\- D’accord.

Comme si c’était moi qui lui faisais une faveur en acceptant qu’il m’héberge. Il mange sa moitié de chocolat, je marche vers sa voiture. Je n’ai pas envie de regarder son visage, j’ai peur ce que je pourrais y voir. Je n’ai pas confiance, je ne sais pas ce qu’il me cache mais ça ne me plait pas.

On conduit les fenêtres ouvertes, mon bras dans le vide et la tête sur le bord, le vent vif dans les yeux et les cheveux. Nicki fredonne avec la radio, un de ces vieux tubes que je ne connais pas parce que mes gouts musicaux refusent de remonter plus loin que l’année de ma naissance, et encore. Il tend la main, presse ma peau du bout des doigts, de l’épaule vers le coude. Je tourne le bras pour qu’il touche l’intérieur, là où la peau est tendre et ou la pression de ses doigts serait particulièrement agréable. Avant qu’il n’atteigne mon poignet, mon portable vibre et je retire mon bras.

C’est un message du garçon du club. Je ne connais pas son prénom, seulement la forme de ses hanches, l’odeur de sa sueur et le gout de sa langue. Je lui ai donné mon numéro avant qu’il ne parte, il l’a noté avec ce regard qui ne promettait rien mais il a craqué.

Deux semaines, c’est juste le temps qu’il faut pour bâtir un roman, non ?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Jonas…

On murmure mon prénom quelque part, ailleurs que dans le club, ailleurs que dans ma tête. Je cherche à saisir quelque chose qui n’est pas là puis on me touche et quand j’ouvre les yeux, Nicki est penché sur moi. Je repousse sa main qui effleure ma joue, me détourne.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu déjeunes avec moi ?

\- Pas faim.

\- Tu ne veux pas te lever ?

\- Quelle heure il est ?

\- Midi et quart.

Merde. Je voulais garder un semblant de rythme mais je suis resté à discuter avec Nils jusqu’à cinq heures du matin. Comme hier.

\- Je vais me lever…

Il se redresse, va ouvrir la fenêtre. L’odeur d’un vent chargé de pluie s’engouffre dans la chambre, je ramène la couette jusqu’à mes épaules.

\- Referme, putain…

Il referme et sort. Je reste quelques minutes à regarder le ciel gris avant de m’asseoir dans le lit, pieds nus sur le sol froid. J’ai mal dormi. Le matelas de Nicki est enfoncé au centre, à force d’y dormir seul. Je n’ai pas envie de dormir contre lui mais je glisse et il prend ça comme si j’avais cherché à me blottir et que je voulais un câlin.

Du sexe je veux bien, pas un câlin.

On n’a partagé ce lit que six heures, trois aujourd’hui et trois hier et ça a déjà réussi à me souler. J’aurais peut-être dû aller chez mes parents, finalement.

Je me traine à la cuisine. Nicki coupe une aubergine en tranches, je me glisse derrière lui pour ouvrir la fenêtre, m’accoude contre le géranium ou je ne sais quoi en pot et récupère mes cigarettes sur le micro-onde. Je cherche mon briquet, il est déjà en train de me le tendre, allumé.

\- Merci.

Ça veut dire, arrête. Je tire sur ma cigarette, exhale de la fumée dans le gris du dehors.

Je n’avais jamais passé plus de douze heures d’affilés avec Nicki. Ça fait deux ans que je le connais, un an qu’on couche ensemble et parfois je me dis que c’était une énorme erreur de lui céder.

Tout le monde pense que j’ai une énorme volonté et qu’on ne me forcera jamais à rien alors personne ne se gêne pour insister. Mais ils se trompent. Je dis toujours non pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir, je ne sais pas ce que je veux réellement et c’est très facile de m’avoir à l’usure, ou pas à pas. Je ne voulais pas l’embrasser, maintenant je vis chez lui.

Ce n’est pas que Nicki soit moche, ou désagréable ou complètement con. C’est juste qu’il est gentil, très gentil et il en veut toujours plus. Cf ses mains sur ma taille, là tout de suite.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mal dormi.

\- Désolé. Je t’ai réveillé ce matin ?

Oui. Mais je m’en fous.

\- Non.

Il retire ses mains. Je termine ma cigarette en silence, retourne dans la chambre chercher mon portable perdu dans les draps puis m’enferme dans la salle de bains. Je me pose à poil sur le bord de la baignoire pour me prendre en photo. Non, moche. Je décroise les jambes, pose mon menton dans ma main, l’air craquant et pas réveillé. Mieux. Mieux mais trop. Je lève le bras en l’air, angle plongé et sourcils froncés. Parfait. J’envoie la photo à Nils.

Mon portable vibre pendant que je me douche, je m’essuie la main dans mon tee-shirt et le ramasse. Nils s’est pris en photo de dos, dans le miroir de sa salle de bains. Sa nuque, ses cheveux un peu trop longs qui effleurent ses épaules, genre surfeur ou parisien de droite. Ses épaules, sa peau bronzée. La naissance de ses fesses et le cadre s’arrête là. Seigneur, je le connais depuis trois jours mais qu’est-ce que je peux rêver de son cul.

On se parle continuellement. De vraies conversations, de longs messages qui me rappellent les RPG que je faisais à quinze ans sur des forums, un masque qui dévoile ce que la façade d’un visage peut cacher. Hier soir et la veille, le soir de confinement, on a parlé presque jusqu’au petit matin. Je ne pensais pas que j’aurais autant à dire à quelqu’un que j’espérais seulement revoir pour baiser, quelqu’un que j’embrassais avidement sans avoir échangé un seul mot avant.

Mais Nils est passionnant. Ça se sentait dans ses regards et son rire, ça se confirme au détour de la première conversation.

Je me rince, sort nu de la salle de bains, en me séchant les cheveux. Nicki est dans l’embrasure de la cuisine, il détourne la tête quand j’arrive.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Rien.

Je le suis dans la cuisine, continue de me sécher pendant qu’il remplit deux verres d’eau sans me regarder. Mais quoi ?

\- Ça te gêne que je sois à poil ?

Silence. Il se frotte le menton contre l’épaule, sort des assiettes. Il va être comme ça pendant deux semaines ? Confinement ou pas confinement je vais me barrer si c’est ça. Je l’attrape par le coude.

\- Oh. Ça te gêne ?

\- Un peu.

\- Mais dis le, putain.

Je ne devrais pas avoir à poser la question et à insister. Ça me soule, c’est exactement ce qui me soule. Il est trop gentil et je pourrais le supporter, même si ça demande du self-control pour ne pas en abuser je pourrais, mais il est tellement, tellement compliqué. J’enroule la serviette autour de ma taille et retourne à la chambre.

On est passé chez mon ex, le soir du confinement, pour récupérer mes affaires. Ça fait tellement d’années que je vis en squattant de mec en mec que tout tient dans une valise. C’est triste mais c’est moi, c’est ma vie. J’ai choisi. Je crois.

J’enfile un caleçon et un tee-shirt, je retourne au salon. Il a terminé de mettre la table, il me sourit trop grand.

\- J’ai fait des aubergines au parmesan.

T’as sérieusement fait le plat que tu sais que j’adore parce que c’est ce que j’ai pris la seule fois où on est allés au restaurant ensemble ? T’es adorable mais t’es flippant. Je pose la main sur son bras, serre.

\- Merci.

Sourire encore plus grand. Quelques minutes après je mange des aubergines encore meilleures que celles du restau et c’est tellement merveilleux que je descends mon assiette sans prendre le temps de parler. Je croise les mains sur mon ventre après, la tête lourde qui roule un peu, comme si j’allais déjà me rendormir. J’observe Nicki, ses cheveux coupés à ras, la chaine autour de son cou, ses bras de boxeur. Je n’oserais jamais t’attaquer si t’étais pas aussi gentil.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas les trucs ? T’es toujours honnête quand on te pose les questions, trop même, mais tu ne dis jamais les choses directement.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Okay cool, mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas Jonas, je ne fais pas exprès.

Il prononce mon prénom sans le s à la fin. Je ne l’ai jamais repris.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais cet aprèm ?

\- Je travaille ?

\- D’accord.

\- Tu t’ennuies ?

Un peu.

\- Non.

Ma seule activité, c’est les autres. La fête et les potes et profiter. La dernière fois qu’un mec m’a demandé ce que j’aimais faire dans la vie, je n’ai pas su quoi répondre à part, kiffer, profiter, prendre du bon temps. Je me suis senti con, et vide. Quelque chose de douloureux entre mes poumons, j’aurais voulu lui dire, je ne suis pas aussi insignifiant que j’en ai l’air en disant ça. Je ne sais juste pas quoi répondre.

\- Je vais faire la vaisselle.

Ça veut dire, j’ai envie d’être seul. Nicki me laisse faire, il retourne à son ordinateur quand je ferme la porte de la cuisine derrière moi. Je ne sais même pas dans quoi il bosse. Il est ingénieur, pour ce que ça veut dire. Heureusement qu’il télé-travaille. Il n’y a qu’une quantité finie de discussions que l’on peut avoir avec quelqu’un et baiser avec la même personne, ça finit par être chiant, s’il fallait ne faire que ces deux choses toute la journée, je ne tiendrais pas une semaine.

Rien ne dit que je vais tenir les deux semaines, d’ailleurs. Ce n’est que le deuxième matin, pour l’instant ça va mais ça ne veut rien dire.

J’empile la vaisselle sale dans l’évier, ouvre l’eau chaude et récupère mon téléphone.

« Qu’est-ce que tu manges ? »

« Des céréales à même le paquet. Je ne sais pas si c’est le petit déjeuner ou le diner. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour savoir. »

« Haut niveau d’ennui à ce que je vois. »

« Ça va encore. Nicki m’a fait mon plat préféré. Aubergine au parmesan. »

« Une vraie aubergine, ou sa bite au parmesan ? Et autant que tu le saches, je ne fantasme pas du tout sur le fait de se mettre de la bouffe sur les couilles. »

« Une vraie aubergine. Sa bite n’est pas libre entre 8h et 18h. Et je note. »

« Pauvre chou. Dix heures d’affilés à devoir faire autre chose. Heureusement que je suis là. »

« Heureusement que tu es là. »

L’eau est brûlante. Je me déhanche lentement au rythme d’une musique dans ma tête en rinçant les couverts. J’ai envie d’une autre cigarette et de dormir encore. Hier, Nicki a sorti plein de choses pour moi, j’avais l’impression d’être au centre aéré. Tout est encore posé en vrac sur la table basse du salon, des feuilles et des crayons, deux boites de puzzle, la télécommande du lecteur Blue-ray. Lui travaille dans un coin, assis en tailleur dans un fauteuil, l’ordi sur les genoux et le casque aux oreilles.

Je parcours ses Blu-rays en les critiquant un par un dans ma tête. Des éditions ultimes ou limitées de Star Wars, du Seigneur des anneaux, de Matrix et d’autres trucs vaguement nerdy. Un coffret de tous les films d’Hitchcock, l’intégrale de Buffy et d’X-Files. Il aime bien les coffrets et les versions exclusives. Derrière les DVD je trouve même une pile de cassettes Titanic, chacune dans son coffret numéroté. Je laisse tomber.

Je regarde Queer Eye avec Nils. Je ne sais pas non plus dans quoi il travaille, mais il est au chômage technique, comme moi. Un œil sur l’écran et un autre sur mon téléphone, on commente l’émission et on parle de trucs qui n’ont rien à voir et que je n’ai aucun souvenir de comment on est venus à aborder. Je lui raconte pourquoi mon ex m’a viré de chez lui, il m’expose son avis détaillé sur le couple libre.

Je n’arrive pas bien à me rappeler son visage, je ne l’ai vu qu’une minute, avant qu’on ne se quitte devant le club. Mais je me rappelle son odeur, la sensation de son corps. Plus je lui parle plus j’ai envie de lui.

A dix-huit heures, Nicki ferme son ordinateur et me rejoint à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il s’accoude près de moi, tire sur ma cigarette.

\- Bien travaillé ?

\- Ça va. Toi ? Pas trop ennuyé ?

\- Du tout.

\- Tu veux qu’on fasse un truc ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Regarder un film. Jouer aux cartes. Discuter…

Je passe la main sur sa nuque, il tient ma cigarette en l’air pendant que je l’embrasse, très immobile, pris au dépourvu. Puis il l’écrase et me rend mon baiser.

Je l’attire vers le canapé, grimpe sur lui. Son tee-shirt sent la lessive et la sueur, sa peau dessous est pâle mais douce, les contours musclés et tendres. Je griffe ses épaules, mord sa nuque, retire mon tee-shirt parce que ses mains hésitent. Plus, plus, viens, viens, maintenant, maintenant, maintenant.

Il a le souffle court et la chair de poule, il bande entre mes cuisses nues. Je me lève pour aller chercher une capote, quand je déchire l’emballage il dit tout bas :

\- On n’est pas obligé de coucher ensemble, tu sais.

L’odeur écœurante du latex me prend à la gorge et je risque comme un con à fixer l’emballage doré dans ma main.

\- Quoi ?

J’ai des frissons, de la sueur froide qui me recouvre les épaules, tout le dos jusqu’aux fesses. C’est quoi ce délire, c’est quoi son problème ? L’ambiance est si brutalement redescendue que j’enfile mon caleçon avant de réagir, parce qu’être nu me gêne.

\- Je veux juste dire…

\- Tu peux juste dire que t’as pas envie, tu sais.

Lui aussi se rhabille, l’air embêté.

\- Ce n’est pas ça. C’est juste… je ne veux pas que tu penses que c’est pour ça que je t’ai invité. Pour avoir quelqu’un avec qui coucher pendant deux semaines.

\- Mais t’es au courant qu’il y a des gens qui baisent pour le plaisir ?

Son visage se ferme. Je l’ai vexé. Non, pire. Je l’ai blessé. Ce qui est à peu près équivalent vu qu’il est très rare de le vexer et très facile de le blesser.

Il n’a rien à répondre à ça, mais je me sens mal et je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer. Je n’ai aucune idée de si j’aime spécialement coucher avec LUI. Je ne me sens pas redevable, en tout cas pas au point de me forcer. Je n’imagine pas devoir un jour me forcer, je ne me pose pas ce genre de question. J’ai tout le temps envie, enviebesoinenviebesoin.

Il va chercher une bière et ça me fait rire. On partage toujours une bière après avoir baisé, parce qu’il aime les rituels et me donner une raison de rester. Ça marche assez bien. J’ai moins l’impression d’avoir été rejeté et plus celle d’avoir baisé de façon excessivement efficace.

\- Tu ne m’as pas invité uniquement parce que tu avais peur que je sois à la rue.

\- Mais si.

\- Mais non ! Je n’allais pas être à la rue putain, j’ai des parents, j’ai des amis. C’était super gentil, mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne l’as fait que pour moi. Et heureusement, parce que ça serait bizarre. Ça serait trop.

Il ne répond pas. Il fixe le vide de cette façon qu’il a quand j’ai raison et qu’il faut qu’il assimile cette nouvelle information. Puis il a l’air triste, honteux presque et je me rappelle pourquoi est-ce que je continue à trainer avec lui. L’élan dans mon ventre qui me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras, c’est pour ça que je ne l’ai pas jeté de ma vie plus tôt.

Ça et le fait qu’il est invraisemblablement têtu, de cette façon lourde et silencieuse, comme un énorme rocher sur un chemin qu’il est plus facile de contourner que de déplacer.

Il remonte un pied sur le bord du canapé, enlace sa jambe, le menton sur le genou. Je demande tout bas :

\- Pourquoi tu m’as invité ?

\- J’avais envie de passer du temps avec toi.

\- Avec moi, ou juste pas tout seul ?

\- Je préfère être avec quelqu’un que tout seul, et je préfère être avec toi qu’avec ‘ n’importe qui d’autre.

Pendant un moment, c’est moi qui fixe le vide en digérant l’information. Cette honnêteté que j’ai aimée tout de suite et qui me met mal à l’aise souvent. Cette balance perpétuelle entre l’adorable et le flippant.

Côte à côte à s’agripper à une bière ou à un coussin, à regarder le vide et à se sentir tellement triste sans bien savoir pour quelle raison, sans bien savoir ce qu’il faut faire contre ça. Je m’entends demander, au hasard :

\- Mais pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi… Toi ?

\- Oui.

Et ce regard, oh ce regard que je ne peux pas tout le temps ignorer et rejeter, ce regard qui ne me demande rien, ne m’accuse pas, qui se contente d’établir les choses. Ce regard qui dit :

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.


	3. Chapter 3

« …Hey.

« Hey. Salut. C’est cool d’entendre ta voix. »

La sienne est rauque, endormie. Elle m’envoie des frissons depuis la nuque, descendant mes épaules ou me rentrant dans le crâne.

« Je crois que c’est la première fois que j’entends la tienne. »

« C’est possible… On n’a pas vraiment parlé, mardi dernier, hein… »

Et son rire, bas et secret. Mes mains me démangent de ne pas le toucher, d’être trop loin pour pouvoir le saisir. Des choses complètement folles me viennent en tête, des mots un peu insensés, le genre qui peuplent les films romantiques avec un héros un peu bad boy. Des conneries, je me reprends.

« Non… Mais on se rattrape pas mal, depuis une semaine. »

« Verdict ? Tu préfères danser avec moi, ou parler avec moi ? »

Je sens mon visage se tordre automatiquement, lèvres serrées de ceux à qui la honte la plus légère donne envie de disparaitre. J’ai complètement perdu l’habitude ce genre de flirt, d’être dirigé par des émotions autres que le désir. Mes relations les plus fortes sont amicales. J’ai la voix qui tremble, je n’arrive pas à l’empêcher.

« Je… J’ai hâte de danser à nouveau avec toi. Mais… Je préfère te parler. »

Son silence ressemble à celui d’après les cymbales et quand il soupire, ça remplit la poussière en suspension qui nous sépare de milliards de paillettes dorées.

Puis il coupe la communication.

Et je me retrouve comme un con dans la cuisine, à me demander ou est-ce que j’ai merdé,

Et pourquoi j’ai mal au cœur comme quand je me sens rejeté.

Je rejoins la chambre. Nicki s’est endormi son livre dans les mains, il ouvre les yeux quand je m’assois sur le lit.

\- Hey.

\- Hey. Tu viens te coucher ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ouais.

Depuis une semaine que l’on est confiné ensemble, je suis systématiquement allez me coucher après lui, juste pour éviter le moment où l’on serait toutes les deux côtes à côte, immobiles à chercher le sommeil, comme un couple. Ou comme des potes mais justement, on n’est pas des potes.

Je passe à la salle de bains, il s’est replongé dans son livre quand je reviens mais il m’a ouvert la couette. Il tourne la tête quand je la remonte jusqu’à mon menton.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hmmm.

Depuis une semaine que je parle à Nils, j’ai l’impression de vivre un truc obsessionnel que je n’aime pas. Je pense tout le temps à lui, je lui parle toute la journée. En partie parce que je n’ai rien d’autre pour m’occuper, en partie parce que nos conversations m’envoient de l’adrénaline. Mais là je crois que je surdose.

\- Pas trop, en fait.

Il pose son livre, s’allonge et remonte son oreiller

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne me sens juste pas bien.

\- Ça t’angoisse ?

\- Entre autres.

Il tend la main, serre mon épaule.

\- Tu veux dormir, ou discuter ? Ou… « discuter ».

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ça me fait sourire et bientôt il cache son visage contre mon épaule, je ris en lui retirant son tee-shirt.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça…

\- Pourquoi ?

Il a l’air excité et content de lui et plein d’autres choses mais par-dessus il y a cette tendresse dans son regard, comme du miel qui m’écœure. Je n’ai pas envie que quelqu’un me regarde comme ça. Je n’y crois pas.

\- Parce que ça casse l’ambiance.

\- D’accord. Désolé.

\- Arrête d’être désolé, concentre-toi.

Son visage est lourd, chaud contre ma peau. Il enfonce ses doigts dans la chair de mon ventre, mordille l’intérieur de ma cuisse. Y a qu’à. Baiser jusqu’à s’endormir pour pas prendre le risque de n’avoir rien à se dire. Son bras brûlant autour de mon ventre, ses lèvres sur mon omoplate. M’agrippant fort, m’enjoignant à un rythme plus lent. Je ne sais pas prendre mon temps, seulement battre des records, toujours plus haut plus vite plus exigeant et excessif.

Je sais prendre, pas me donner, donner, pas recevoir. Je vole ce qui me convient comme un chien sa nourriture, j’attends d’être seul pour la déguster à ma guise, d’être là où l’on ne me regarde pas.

Alors il recommence. Me prend une fois pour me fatiguer, deux pour faire bonne mesure, puis il me fait l’amour trop lentement, avec ses baisers sur mes épaules, ses doigts sur ma gorge, cette envie de m’endormir sur lui qui me traverse, cette impression de quelque chose de dangereux et de tellement tentant…

Je m’endors blotti dans ses bras. Au matin il me déloge pour se lever, je reste saisi, mal à l’aise, j’ai envie de lui dire des méchancetés. Je lis les messages de Nils de la nuit pour ne pas y penser.

« Désolé d’avoir coupé d’un coup. C’était cool de te parler, je me suis juste senti con et je n’ai pas aimé ça. »

« Pourquoi tu t’es senti con ? »

Mais il dort encore. Je me lève, rejoint Nicki au salon. C’est la première fois que je prends le petit-déjeuner avec lui. Il est à nouveau dans son roman, il ne se met pas en quatre pour me préparer un thé et des tartines et ça me calme. J’ai besoin qu’il soit normal. Qu’il ne s’empresse pas autour de moi, surtout pas.

Et surtout, qu’il ne me dise pas…

\- C’était bien, hier soir.

Génial. Je fixe mon sachet de thé sans répondre, puis lève un pouce histoire de dire que j’ai entendu. Ça le fait rire, ça et ma gueule de con.

\- Quoi ? C’était trop pour toi ?

\- Trois fois ? Mec. Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

\- Oh, je sais très bien…

Des sous-entendus graveleux et puérils, mais ça m’enlève cette espèce de colère que j’avais en me réveillant, juste parce que j’étais soulé d’être dans ses bras. Je suis con. Un gamin.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose, aujourd’hui ?

\- Tu ne travailles pas ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Normalement si, mais je n’ai rien à faire et j’en ai marre de m’ennuyer sur mon ordi.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

Il désigne la télévision d’un signe de tête.

\- J’ai une Wii ?

\- Une Wii… Mais qui a une Wii, c’est la console la plus éclatée qui existe. T’as quoi, Wii sports, tu veux qu’on fasse un bowling avec une télécommande ?

\- Je pensais plutôt à Mario Kart…

Je ferme ma gueule parce que : 1) Je déteste cette propension que j’ai à systématiquement tout rejeter en bloc juste parce que j’ai une peur panique de la déception et 2) J’adore Mario Kart.

Je me moque de lui pendant qu’il galère à brancher les câbles et trouver des piles pour les manettes, puis je rigole beaucoup moins quand il m’écrase trois parties d’affilées.

\- C’est ton occupation principale de vie, Mario Kart ? A la place d’avoir un mec, tu tripotes la télécommande tous les soirs pour t’endormir, c’est pour ça que t’es aussi bon ?

Il me jette un regard amusé qui m’exaspère.

\- T’adore me lancer des piques sur le fait que je ne couche avec personne et t’adore coucher avec moi, c’est intéressant.

\- Je n’adore pas.

\- Tu ne disais pas…

\- Je te jure que si tu me réponds « tu ne disais pas ça hier soir » je t’encule avec la télécommande, t’aura rien le temps de voir venir.

Il rit, me fout des coups de coude dans les côtes comme s’il avait besoin de ça pour gagner. Puis le temps qu’on finisse la course, il a repris son air sérieux-gentil, celui qui donne envie de lui donner des coups de pieds au cul tellement il y a écrit « méga-victime de la vie » dessus.

\- Si tu n’adores pas, il ne faut pas que…

\- Mais arrête, t’es chiant !

Je laisse tomber la manette sur le tapis, donne un coup de pied dedans pour l’envoyer sous la table basse. Il regarde fixement ses mains. Il déteste quand les gens se mettent en colère, ça faisait un moment que j’avais remarqué. Ça fait partie des choses avec lesquelles j’ai du mal, parce que je suis nerveux et sanguin, je viens d’une famille ou tout le monde crie facilement et ça ne veut rien dire, ça n’a pas d’importance. Voir quelqu’un se figer dès que je lève la voix d’une octave, c’est difficile à gérer et ça me fait mal au cœur.

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre tout ce que je dis au premier degré, Nicki. Tu fais tout le temps ça, c’est trop pour moi.

Et lui, borné malgré son malaise :

\- Je ne sais pas faire autrement.

\- Bah apprends !

Puis,

\- Je veux dire, essaye de le comprendre. Ou demande moi, je ne sais pas. Quand je dis un truc qui te blesse, demande-moi si je le pense vraiment.

Il y a un moment de vide ou chacun regarde devant soi, réellement comme métaphoriquement, puis je me penche pour ramasser la télécommande. Il relance le jeu.

\- Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu as dit que tu « n’adorais pas » coucher avec moi ?

\- Je n’adore pas. Mais… J’aime bien. J’aime beaucoup. Je ne suis pas le genre qui se forcerait. Et je t’en supplie, ne me réponds pas que tu vas me faire adorer sinon je crame tout.

En réponse, il m’envoie une carapace dans la gueule, je rentre dans le décor et perd lamentablement.

On joue une heure ou deux puis il allume son ordinateur de travail. Je retourne dans la chambre avec le projet de dormir jusqu’au déjeuner. Je ramasse mon portable, Nils m’a répondu.

« Parce que je me sens très facilement con, j’imagine, ou parce que je le suis, tu décides. »

« Ça va ?

« Non. Cauchemars. »

« Oh… Tu veux me raconter ? »

« Argh. Je ne préfère pas. Je crois que le confinement est en train de vraiment me peser et j’ai peur qu’il ne soit pas du tout fini dans une semaine ».

Je n’arrive pas à croire que je lui ai proposé de me _raconter ses cauchemars._ On ne dirait pas moi, on dirait moi si j’étais hétéro et fidèle et chiant. Le genre de mec qui parle à sa copine comme si elle avait six ans, tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar ma chérie ?

« C’est quel parti qui te pèse ? »

« Être seul. J’ai l’habitude de passer trois jours sans sortir, mais pas sans voir personne. J’ai envie de parler à quelqu’un, de toucher quelqu’un, de dormir contre quelqu’un. »

Mes doigts tapent « Je suis là » avant que je ne puisse les en empêcher et quelques minutes plus tard, on s’appelle à nouveau.

Sa voix est ensommeillée, il mange ses mots. A ma demande il décrit le décor autour de lui et sur lui, tee-shirt et caleçon trop large. J’imagine que je suis près de lui, je crois qu’il fait de même. Que je suis allongé à ses côtés, tout ce que je déteste et qui me fait peur, mais il y a entre nous la distance parfaite, celle qui me rassure.

Je m’endors au téléphone avec Nils. Nicki vient taper doucement à la porte, j’ai du mal à émerger. Il a fait la cuisine et je m’en veux de le laisser s’occuper de tout alors qu’il bosse et que tout ce qui m’occupe, c’est mon ennui et ma nervosité chronique.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne sais plus comment je me sens, à part vide, à part lourd et avec l’envie de dormir en permanence juste pour que le temps passe plus vite.

\- Tu sais ce que tu comptes faire, une fois que ce sera terminé ? La première chose.

Aller voir Nils.

\- Aller boire un verre avec mes potes ? Et si les bars n’ont pas ré-ouverts… Y en a bien un qui fera une soirée, j’imagine.

J’ajoute, cadeau maladroit :

\- Si tu veux venir, d’ailleurs…

\- A la future soirée hypothétique de l’un de tes potes ? Grave.

L’après-midi il retourne à son travail, je bouquine roulé en boule dans le fauteuil, en consultant mon téléphone toutes les dix minutes. Je finis par me perde dans une longue suite de photos de gâteaux sur Instagram et parce que le roman que j’ai emprunté à Nicki me tombe des mains – Je n’ai jamais été un grand lecteur – je me refugie dans la cuisine et commence à fouiller les placards.

J’ai eu un ex – il y a longtemps, à l’époque où j’étais capable de garder un copain plusieurs mois d’affilés - qui avait le projet, ou le rêve je ne sais pas, d’ouvrir un salon de thé. Il préparait des gâteaux chaque jour. Je squattais son studio minuscule, je l’enlaçais alors qu’il avait de la farine plein les mains. C’était marrant et je crois que j’étais amoureux,

J’étais amoureux parce qu’il ne me collait jamais, ne me disait pas de mots d’amour. A la place il faisait des gâteaux et il avait l’air heureux quand je les mangeais. C’était simple.

Tout ça pour dire… Que grâce à lui j’aime bien cuisiner. Surtout des trucs qui demandent à ce que l’on malaxe de la pâte, ou qu’on se foute de la farine partout.

Nicki tape à la porte.

\- Jonas ?

\- N’entre pas !

\- …D’accord. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

Il repart. Tape à nouveau à la porte quinze minutes plus tard.

\- … Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- C’est bon, entre.

Il entre, m’observe sans oser avancer.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Des cookies.

\- Quoi ?

La pâte lève dans un saladier derrière moi. Il soulève le torchon pour regarder, le repose.

\- Il y a une raison particulière ?

\- T’aime pas les cookies ?

\- Si…

\- Je m’ennuyais, c’est tout.

\- D’accord.

Il me soule. Je ramasse mon paquet de cigarettes sur le micro-onde et casse la première allumette que j’essaye d’utiliser.

\- C’est quoi le problème ?

\- Mais rien. J’ai juste mal à la tête.

\- D’accord.

Il ne me touche pas, ne sors pas non plus de la cuisine. Après un moment, il demande :

\- Je peux en avoir ?

\- De ?

\- La pâte à cookies. J’aime bien quand elle n’est pas cuite.

\- Si tu veux. Je les ai faits pour toi.

On partage ma cigarette et des morceaux de pâte à cookie. Il appuie son front contre mon épaule, il dit, merci, ça me touche vraiment.

-

« Tu fais quoi de tes journées ? »

« Les premiers jours j’ai fait plein de trucs, maintenant plus vraiment. Tout ce que je peux pour que le temps passe plus vite. »

« Oui mais quoi, par exemple ? Je veux bien des conseils, là. »

« Nicki-chéri ne s’occupe pas de toi ? »

« Il bosse. Encore heureux, je deviendrais dingue si on passait tous les deux nos journées à ne rien faire. Il voudrait jouer aux cartes ou je ne sais pas quoi. »

« Pas trop une bête de sexe, ton sugar daddy… »

« Non. »

« Bref. Pour te répondre, je me lève le plus tard possible. Et je commence à boire et à fumer le plus tôt possible. Je vais sortir de ce confinement sur un brancard, dans une ambulance en route pour un centre de désintox d’urgence. »

« A ce point ? »

Nicki a mis de la musique. Après m’avoir soulé pour savoir ce que j’aimais, il a fini par lâcher le morceau et mettre ce qui lui plaisait. A savoir Nickelback phase émokid.

J’adore Nickelback phase émokid.

« Je ne sais pas. Si ça s’arrête lundi prochain, non. Mais comme je parie un caleçon sale que l’autre va nous annoncer qu’on repart pour quinze jours… »

« Un caleçon sale ? »

« Si c’est ton kink. »

Nicki chante en même temps que la musique. Il est en train d’ouvrir des bières et de préparer des toasts, pour les manger devant le discours présidentiel, dans cinq minutes. C’est bien le genre de trucs que je l’imagine faire. Le coup des caleçons sales.

J’avais un ex qui faisait ça. Respirer mon odeur de cette manière. Le genre de truc qui me dégoute quand je ne suis pas dans l’ambiance, et que je trouve gênant mais extrêmement érotique quand je suis excité. Comme, beaucoup de choses.

« Pas spécialement mais faute de mieux… »

« Genre si tu dois attendre avant de m’avoir dans ton lit, tu te contenteras d’un caleçon sale à moi ? Je t’appelle un coursier ? »

Je le vois changer de sujet, partir sur des choses légères après en avoir mentionné d’autres bien plus dangereuses. Je ne sais pas comment revenir sur le sujet, je ne sais pas si ça va l’emmerder ou si c’est ce qu’il veut. Je me pose sur le canapé à côté de Nicki, il effleure ma cuisse avec le dos de sa main. Je tape :

« Tu regardes le discours ? »

« Non, ça me donne envie de vomir. Je préfère lire le résumé sur Twitter. »

\- Ça va ?

\- Hmm ?

\- T’as l’air inquiet. Tout va bien ?

« Je comprends. »

« Si c’est reparti pour quinze jours, je me mets une mine monumentale. »

Je pose mon téléphone sur la table, remonte mes jambes contre moi. Je suis inquiet et je n’ai pas envie de me sentir seul alors je me blottis un peu contre lui, l’épaule appuyé contre son torse, son bras dans mon dos, la main sur mon coude.

\- Un ami qui craque. Il est tout seul.

\- Je le connais ?

Combien de mes potes tu connais, même ? Genre trois, ceux qu’on a en commun.

\- Non. Je l’ai rencontré le mardi du confinement.

\- Le mec que t’embrassait au bar ?

Il m’a vu en train de rouler des pelles à un mec pendant toute la soirée et il m’a quand même invité à me confiner avec lui. A ce niveau-là ce n’est même plus pathétique, c’est de l’audace. Je me blottis un peu plus, la tête du président apparait à l’écran.

\- Lui-même…

Il ne répond pas. Sa main sur mon bras se resserre mais je ne dis rien. J’aime bien.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Tu sais de quoi j’ai envie, là ?

Nicki est avachi à côté de moi sur le canapé, l’air complètement désabusé. On est samedi, il est 15h et depuis ce matin on n’a absolument rien foutu. On a trainé devant la télé en petit déjeunant, zappant entre les dessins animés et les émissions, avant de s’endormir à moitié devant le journal. Et là depuis une heure, on ne fait absolument plus rien.

\- De crever ?

\- Quand même pas. T’as envie de crever ?

\- J’espère que ce n’est pas de baiser que t’as envie parce que, et ça me soule de le dire mais j’ai vraiment, vraiment la flemme.

Il sourit pour lui-même, d’une façon que je traduis par « j’ai tout le temps envie, avec toi » puis il répond :

\- J’aimerais un joint. Pour que le temps passe plus vite.

\- Le temps fait ça quand tu fumes ? Parce que ça me fait perdre la notion du temps mais ça a plutôt tendance à le ralentir.

\- Peut être. Je ne sais pas. Ça l’occupe, en tout cas.

Je l’observe à côté de moi, son corps fatigué par le manque d’exercice, comme replié sur lui-même mais ses yeux fixes, résolus. Je ne t’ai jamais vu complètement high, je ne sais pas si j’ai envie. J’ai peur que tu deviennes collant, que ton honnêteté dépasse ce que je peux supporter. Mais si je suis high aussi, ça sera peut-être différent.

\- On peut faire ça si tu veux.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Fumer.

Ça le réveille, il se redresse, le bras posé sur le dossier du canapé, tourné vers moi.

\- Attends, tu as de la drogue avec toi ? Tu as amené de la drogue chez moi ?

Merde.

\- J’en avais sur moi… Il ne fallait pas ?

Il a l’air de peser le pour et le contre. Je n’aime pas trop le principe des gens qui sont d’accord pour consommer mais qui refuse d’en avoir chez eux ou d’en acheter, mais il finit par hausse les épaules.

\- Non, ce n’est pas grave. Mais du coup… Ouais. Je veux bien.

Il m’observe attentivement pendant que je roule, soulève mon grinder et l’inspecte, le fait tourner dans le vide.

\- Tu t’amuses bien ?

\- Quand je m’ennuie, tout devient fascinant.

\- Je vois ça.

Il y a du vent et des voisins, Nicki est du genre parano alors on fume debout sur le rebord de le baignoire, accoudé à la petite fenêtre de la salle de bains. Il rejette la tête en arrière, garde longtemps la fumée dans ses poumons. Il a l’air tellement concentré que ça me fait rire. On se file des coups de pieds, on essaye de faire tomber l’autre dans la baignoire. Mon portable vibre, Nicki appuie sa tête sur mon épaule, un bras autour de ma taille l’air de ne plus tenir droit tout seul.

« Hey ? »

« Hey. Je suis en train de fumer avec Nicki. »

« La chance. J’aimerais bien être avec vous. Avec toi. »

« J’aimerais que tu sois là aussi. »

\- C’est ton amoureux du bar ?

\- Hmmm. Juste le mec avec qui j’ai prévu de coucher dès que possible.

\- Tu ne réponds pas aussi vite à mes messages…

Je range mon portable, récupère mon joint et me laisser tombe au fond de la baignoire. Nicki est debout au-dessus de moi, imposant et très loin à la fois.

\- Sois pas jaloux.

\- Parce qu’il n’y a pas de raisons ?

\- Parce que ça ne va t’avancer à rien.

Son visage se referme. Il descend à l’intérieur de la baignoire, s’accroupit, pose ses genoux de chaque côté des miens. Je me tortille dans l’espace exiguë, souffle la fumée sur le côté. Il remonte mon tee-shirt, embrasse mon ventre, mes cotes. La drogue me monte lentement à la tête, il me prend le joint des mains et m’enlève mon tee-shirt. Ma voix est paresseuse, amusée.

\- On n’est pas obligé de coucher ensemble, tu sais…

Il se penche et je sais qu’il va m’embrasser, je peux déjà sentir ses mains autour de mon crâne, en train de me tenir, le pouce au bord de mes lèvres. Je suis avare de baisers alors que j’en ai tellement besoin.

Mais il ne m’embrasse pas. Il passe le bras dans mon dos, pour me soulever et me rapprocher de lui et il demande :

\- Dis que tu en as envie.

Ça ne marcherait pas si je n’étais pas un peu parti. Ça n’arriverait pas s’il n’avait pas accès à ce courage si particulier. Ça me mettrait mal à l’aise, ça me semblerait si lourd, ridicule, comme des phrases de roman érotique étranges dans sa bouche.

Mais je murmure, j’ai envie de toi et il m’embrasse. Sa langue a le gout de l’herbe, cette odeur profonde, huileuse et sèche à la fois. Je passe les deux bras autour de son cou, il me soulève hors de la baignoire.

On ne s’embrasse pas longtemps. Réfugiés sous la couette, tout monte d’un coup et je ris en tirant sur son tee-shirt sans parvenir à lui enlever, j’ai du mal à respirer tant je ris et je le repousse, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas l’avoir en entier contre moi, toute la chaleur que je sens dans son corps c’est trop pour moi, ça va me brûler.

A la place on parle. Côte à côte les chevilles entrelacées, sa main inerte sur ma hanche, mon corps lourd et ma tête légère, on parle. Le genre de discussion immense et insensée que ne peuvent avoir que des personnes dont les barrières se sont effondrées.

\- Je n’aime pas être amoureux. Dès que je commence à l’être mon cerveau se met à tourner dans tous les sens, à calculer, à paniquer, à se dire…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu calcules ?

\- Combien de temps ça va durer, quels dégâts ça va faire, combien de temps ou d’autres personnes il va falloir pour m’en remettre. Je suis dans le manque permanent, je ne peux pas avoir quelqu’un qui me serre dans ses bras avoir déjà mal du moment où il va me lâcher, de si ça va arriver à nouveau. Je me frustre de tout tout le temps pour ne pas me retrouver avec un désir impossible à assouvir, pour ne jamais souffrir du manque.

Il me répond quelque chose, d’embrouillé et de tendre et ça me fait rentrer la tête dans les épaules comme face à quelque chose de dégoutant qui pourrait me toucher.

\- Je n’y crois pas. Je n’y crois juste pas, jamais. Que les gens m’aiment. Et, je pourrais, mais ça me fait trop peur, dès que je sens qu’un mec est en train de tomber amoureux de moi ou pire que quelqu’un me le dit, j’ai aussitôt ce truc, ou je décide qu’il ne me connait pas vraiment et qu’il se trompe et comme ça j’ai plus besoin d’y penser.

Vous croirez peut-être que je suis le genre de personne renfermée qui n’a pas accès à ce genre de réflexion sur lui-même, qu’il faut la drogue et le stress du confinement et plein de choses se rencontrant au bon endroit au bon moment pour que je parle comme ça.

Mais non. Tout ça, j’ai déjà soulé chacun de mes amis avec. Je ne sais pas être aimé je ne sais pas faire j’ai peur j’ai mal ouin ouin bouh ouh ouh. Je me fatigue, et le torrent de paroles ne s’arrête pas. Il est peut-être un peu plus violent que d’habitude.

\- Je suis un enfoiré avec les mecs parce que ça les tient à distance, je peux toujours me dire qu’ils m’aiment juste parce que je les maltraite et que les gens sont comme ça.

J’ai l’impression de l’avoir perdu, dans un brouillard ou un torrent de paroles. Je suis en sueur et je crève de faim. Ses mains sont fraiches sur mes épaules brûlantes, je fume une cigarette pendant qu’il fait griller des tartines.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois beaucoup moins parti que moi, hein ?

\- T’es petit. Et j’ai moins fumé.

\- Et tu ne perds jamais ta maitrise de toi.

\- C’est possible.

Il veut remplacer ma cigarette par ses lèvres, je détourne la tête et il n’embrasse que ma tempe. La nicotine me donne mal au cœur. On retourne au salon, je me roule en boule dans le fauteuil, les genoux plus haut que la tête. Je mords dans ma tartine, le gout de la framboise me remplit la bouche et le ventre, avec toute son exactitude, grains et feuilles et couleur de framboise.

\- Pourquoi tu m’aimes, toi ?

Et pourquoi tu continues à manger ta tartine avec cet air sur le visage de qui a déjà traversé les déserts et les flammes alors ce n’est pas un radin de l’amour comme moi qui va te faire du mal ?

\- Qu’’est ce qui te fait dire que je t’aime ?

\- Ça se voit.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais.

\- On en reparle quand t’es clair ?

\- Ou on n’en reparle jamais.

Ça le fait rire, le genre de rire accéléré décéléré qui fait monter les larmes aux yeux et se communique à moi sans que je ne puisse l’empêcher. Il m’apporte mon portable et un verre d’eau, il ne m’embrasse pas, il allume la télévision. J’ai plusieurs messages de Nils.

« Je crois que je vais boire. Je n’aime pas cette journée. »

« T’es là ? »

« J’ai peut-être bu trop vite. Je crois que je suis bourré. »

« Je suis désolé de te spammer. Je supporte plus bien la solitude là. »

« Ok suis complètement bourré »

Merde. Je bois le verre d’eau que m’a apporté Nicki en entier, me redresse et essaye de sortir de ma torpeur. Je commence à taper un message, m’arrête avant d’envoyer et l’appelle.

Il met un temps infini à répondre et moi j’ai des sueurs froides.

\- Nils ?

\- …Coucou…

Sa voix est encore plus rauque que d’habitude, murmurante, chaleureuse.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouais… ça va. Je suis dans mon lit… J’ai vraiment bu trop vite.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis là maintenant.

\- Sois pas désolé, t’es pas mon mec ou je ne sais pas quoi. Ça va. Je…

Il pousse les profonds soupirs que j’ai toujours quand j’essaye de reprendre conscience, de me calmer et surtout, de ne pas me mettre à vomir. Sa voix passe sans cesse du trouble chaleureux de l’alcool au rauque froid de la conscience et j’ai mal pour lui, je déteste qu’il soit seul chez lui, je ne sais même pas où il habite mais j’ai envie de tout balancer et de le rejoindre.

\- Hey, hey. Respire.

\- Sois pas mignon, j’aime pas ça…

\- J’aime pas ça non plus mais respire. Ou va vomir, si t’as bu trop vite.

\- Je déteste vomir.

\- J’imagine.

\- Et je déteste la solitude. Et je déteste être pathétique. Putain, j’en ai marre. Je fais n’importe quoi.

\- Nils… Nils. Nils ?

Nicki coupe le son de la télévision. Il me fixe les sourcils froncés, forme les mots « Tout va bien ? » sur ses lèvres et je détourne la tête parce que je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

\- Panique pas…

\- Je ne panique pas. T’as juste trop bu, mais ça va aller. Je suis là. Désolé de pas avoir été là quand tu as commencé à boire.

\- Ça va, c’est bon… Je vais juste, m’endormir… C’était le but…

\- D’accord. T’es sûr ?

\- J’ai descendu de la vodka, pas une tablette d’anxiolytiques. Tu peux te calmer.

\- Je suis calme.

Je me tais, un moment je me contente de l’écouter respirer, se calmer et je me demande s’il fait pareil, s’il se calle sur ma respiration.

Il murmure :

\- Tu restes avec moi jusqu’à que je m’endorme ?

Et je sens mon cœur se serrer comme si on l’essorait, comme si tout coulait sur lui, à cause de ce quelque chose dans sa voix qui m’agrippe qui me donne envie d’être quelqu’un comme Nicki quelqu’un capable d’entourer, de protéger, quelqu’un de solide sur lequel on peut se reposer.

\- Je te promet.

Alors la fin d’après-midi, la télévision, l’appartement de Nicki et mon propre état, tout disparait. Il n’y a plus que Nils, quelqu’un quelque part et moi,

Quelqu’un en qui il a confiance.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Je fais tomber des dossiers à lui de la table basse en récupérant mes affaires. C’est fou à quel point j’ai réussi à répandre mon maigre bazar, en deux semaines.

\- A ton avis.

\- Jonas…

Il n’y a pas de « Jonas… », je me barre d’ici. Je n’aurais jamais dû venir et j’en ai ras le bol. Je me suis fait avoir, je me suis laisse prendre au tableau de son sourire bienveillant et de ses bras capables de me soulever encore et encore au-dessus de lui. Je ramasse un carnet et deux romans, les balance dans ma valise ouverte dans l’entrée. La bouche de Nicki tremble, un tic nerveux qui agite sa joue. Il répète plus bas :

\- Jonas…

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Je sens la tension dans ses bras, dans sa main sur le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre. Je m’en veux. J’en ai marre et je veux me barrer d’ici mais j’ai honte parce que je me comporte comme un gosse, parce que je lui fais du mal et que je n’aime pas ça. Mais je sais aussi que c’est merdique de ma part de rester, alors.

\- Je suis désolé, je te demande pardon.

Ne fais pas ça, mec. Ne te descend pas plus bas que terre pour moi, je n’en vaux tellement pas la peine. Je le bouscule exprès, l’épaule contre son sternum pour rentrer dans la chambre et récupérer mes fringues qui se baladent.

\- Tu comprends pas, je ne suis pas fâché, j’en ai marre. Je n’aurais pas dû accepter de venir et maintenant je me barre.

\- Je ne dirais plus rien. Je ne te demanderais plus…

\- Arrête !

Je ne supporte pas que tu fasses ça, arrête. Que tu te comportes comme ça pour que je reste. Fais semblant même si j’aime tant que tu ne fasses jamais semblant, cette fois force toi et dis-moi que ça va aller, que tu t’en fiches que je parte, prend ton air égal là, fais chier.

Je me pose sur le lit pour plier mes tee-shirts, il se réfugie dans la salle de bains comme une héroïne tragique puis revient calmé, le visage rouge. J’ai vidé ma valise pour la ranger correctement, histoire que tout tienne. Il se pose lentement sur le bord du lit, me regarde faire quelques secondes puis se penchant, il ramasse un de mes sweat-shirt et entreprend de le plier au carré.

Pendant un moment il m’aide à ranger ma valise, jusqu’à que je craque aussi brutalement que vingt minutes avant et que foutant un coup de pied dans mes tee-shirts pliés je me surprenne à gueuler :

\- C’est bon, je reste putain. Tu fais chier. J’ai pas envie d’aller chez mes parents. T’es content ?

\- Oui.

Je vais me réfugier dans la cuisine et dans la dernière cigarette de mon paquet. C’est moi l’héroïne tragique. Il me rejoint à reculons, on partage la fin de ma cigarette.

\- Je

\- Non. Je n’ai pas envie de parler, là. Et j’ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie que tu t’excuses.

Parce que tu n’as rien fait de mal.

\- Parce que ça ne change rien au problème.

Il ne dit rien. Il écrase le mégot dans le cendrier qu’il a installé à mon attention sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il a l’air fatigué. Mon drama est épuisant, je sais, moi aussi je suis crevé.

Vidé.

Je me laisse glisser jusqu’au sol, la tête en arrières appuyée aux placards. Il hésite, s’accroupit à ma hauteur. J’ai plus le courage de bouger, je viens de cramer toute l’énergie qui me restait. Si j’étais vraiment parti, je me serais effondré à l’arrêt de bus et j’aurais fait une crise de tachycardie jusqu’à que la police me casse une jambe pour non-respect du confinement.

\- Est-ce que… Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Je frotte mon sternum à travers mon tee-shirt. J’ai le visage brûlant et mon cœur est en train de s’emballer. Je n’aime pas ça.

\- Un verre d’eau ?

\- Ouais, ok.

Il met du sirop dedans parce qu’il a remarqué que je n’aimais pas le gout de l’eau, il le dose parfaitement.

\- Désolé.

\- C’est moi qui…

\- Non. C’est moi qui ai pété un câble. Je ne supporte plus rien. Je suis désolé.

C’est trop exact pour qu’il réponde, il est gentil mais rarement au point de nier la vérité. Je bois mon verre de sirop, il me laisse vite tranquille, il se met à cuisiner quelque chose juste pour pouvoir rester avec moi.

Il a décelé mes habitudes et compris mes besoins comme personne avant lui, sans que j’aie besoin de lui expliquer. Que j’ai besoin d’être au calme mais pas seul, de silence mais pas de vide.

Le dernier message que j’ai envoyé à Nils disait « Je me barre d’ici » et maintenant que j’ai changé d’avis, je me demande ce que je vais lui dire s’il m’a répondu « viens chez moi ».

Et ce que je vais faire, aussi, s’il ne l’a pas proposé. Et il ne l’a probablement pas fait, parce qu’il n’est pas con, parce qu’il n’a pas envie de se prendre un refus. Parce qu’on n’a parlé de se voir après le confinement, on n’arrête pas d’en parler et on parle aussi d’à quel point on aimerait pouvoir débarquer chez l’un ou chez l’autre mais ce sont des fantasmes. S’il m’invitait, si j’y allais vraiment, ça gâcherait tout.

Ça pourrait en tout cas et je n’ai pas envie de prendre le risque.

Je me relève péniblement.

\- Je vais… Ranger mes affaires.

Qu’est-ce que je me sens con. Mon téléphone est posé sur le lit, j’ai peur de le toucher. Je laisse mes affaires dans la valise, elles sont mieux comme ça qu’éparpillées. Je m’allonge, ramasse mon téléphone mais ne le regarde pas encore, le bras replié sur les yeux.

Je ne supporte plus le confinement. Je savais dès le départ que pour quelqu’un d’aussi social que moi ça allait être difficile, mais je sous-estimais la violence que ça peut être, de se retrouver aussi longtemps en tête à tête avec soi-même.

J’ai mal pour Nils, j’ai peur aussi. J’ouvre mon téléphone.

« Et tu vas où ? »

Il n’a pas proposé que je vienne chez lui, mais il aurait pu le faire si je lui avais répondu. Status quo.

« Nulle part, finalement. »

« D’accord… »

« J’ai juste piqué une crise, mais je suis calmé. »

« Quel genre de crise ? »

« Genre cris, objets qui tombent et Nicki qui m’aide à plier mes tee-shirts pour les mettre dans ma valise jusqu’à que je dise, c’est bon je reste. »

C’est encore plus ridicule en le résumant en une ligne, encore plus incompréhensible et je déteste à quel point ça montre le genre de colère irraisonnée que je peux avoir, qui monte très haut et redescend d’un coup.

Je me sens vide. Ce n’est pas la jalousie de Nicki et sa remarque sur Nils que j’ai déjà oubliée qui m’ont fait partir, c’est le vide dans mon ventre, l’envie de faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, d’occuper l’espace et le temps.

Maintenant il n’y a déjà plus rien, maintenant ça gronde à nouveau, de frustration et de désir refusant de faire sens. Qu’est-ce que je veux, qu’est-ce que tu veux Jonas qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

« Du coup tu restes chez Nicki ? »

« Hmmm. »

« Je pensais que tu venais peut-être me rejoindre, quand tu as dit que tu partais. »

J’ai le cœur battant, ça remplit tout mon être, toute mon enveloppe vide. Je regarde ma valise, mon téléphone, ma valise à nouveau.

« Tu voudrais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Moi non plus je ne sais pas. Je n’ai pas envie d’être chez mes parents, j’ai pas envie d’être à la rue et j’ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver à squatter chez un mec que je ne connais qu’à distance parce que j’ai beau

Ressentir des choses quand je lui parle

Des choses que je n’avais pas ressentie depuis l’adolescence et encore, pas comme ça,

Je sais que ce n’est pas pareil et qu’assis en face de lui à une table, je serais peut-être mal à l‘aise, à cause de détails, de sa façon de manger ses céréales, de ses tics, du contact de sa peau. De son odeur, je ne me rappelle pas son odeur, je n’ai jamais pu la séparer de ce qui l’entourait. Quel est ton gout, sans la sueur du club, l’alcool sur ta langue, le déodorant Axe des mecs autour de nous et encore, c’était peut-être le tien.

J’ai oublié ton visage, je me rappelle de tes yeux, d’une main tenant une cigarette cachant la majeure partie de ton visage. Je me rappelle de tes cheveux, coupe Rick O’Connel dans la Momie, court derrière et tombant sur ton visage devant, tout ce que j’aime.

J’appuie ma main sur mes yeux, serre l’arrête de mon nez très fort. Je ne veux pas pleurer. J’ai terriblement envie de pleurer mais je ne veux pas. A la place, je tape :

« Je peux t’appeler ? »

« Ok. »

Je l’appelle. Il ne dit rien, moi non plus. On écoute le souffle de l’autre, le silence. Je pleure en faisant le moins de bruit possible, ma respiration altérée me trahit mais Nils ne relève pas. Il murmure :

\- Imagine…Le jour du déconfinement. On s’est donné rendez-vous sur les rives du fleuve, aux premières heures du matin.

Je renifle.

\- T’habites près du fleuve ?

\- Quai Saint-Sébastien.

\- Nicki habite Quai Sainte-Lucie. C’est en face, non ?

\- Ouais. T’es pas loin, tu vois. T’es pas loin de moi. Le matin du déconfinement, on se retrouve sur les rives du fleuve mais on a oublié de préciser de quel côté, et on a tous les deux traversé, par des ponts différents. On se regarde, de chaque côté de la rive…

\- Et on se rejoint à la nage ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Il y a plein de cadavres infestés de bactéries qui flottent dans la rivière. Non, on coure pour traverser les ponts mais on est tellement pressés de se voir qu’on se retrouve à nouveau un de chaque côté.

\- On est cons.

\- Complètement cons. Mais c’est parce qu’on a tellement envie de se voir, j’ai tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras que je ne réfléchis plus correctement. Cette fois ci il n’y a que toi qui traverse et je t’attends, je te regarde courir vers moi et je ne bouge pas.

\- Tu ne coures pas vers moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis pétrifié. Je tremble.

Est-ce que tu trembles vraiment ? Moi oui, doucement, j’ai l’impression d’avoir la fièvre, de grésiller.

\- Ensuite ?

\- A toi de me le dire. Tu coures vers moi. Qu’est-ce que tu fais, après ?

\- Je… Ralentis à quelques mètres. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j’ai envie de te voir et… Je ne sais pas. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu es là. Alors… J’hésite et…

\- Et tu m’embrasses comme dans les films ?

Cringe. Il rit, son rire m’emporte avec, je me roule en boule l’oreiller dans les bras. L’autre rive du fleuve… Si ce n’était pas devenu un genre de jeu, une attente attisant le désir je serais déjà dehors, je serais déjà sur ce pont à courir vers toi et je ne peux pas promettre, ni à toi ni à moi, que ça n’arrivera pas.

\- En fait, ça fait… Tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas juste, touché quelqu’un d’autre que Nicki. Même si t’es la dernière personne à part lui. Et que je me tiens à plusieurs mètres des gens quand je sors, et je sors à peine, que ça va me faire bizarre.

\- Tu vas vouloir qu’on reste à deux mètres de distance ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu me fais pas du tout vibrer, là…

Sa voix est nonchalante. Je ne l’ai jamais entendu en vrai, je me demande à quel point elle sera différente sans le bruit statique du téléphone.

\- Tu sais ce que je te ferais si t’étais là, là ?

\- Vends-moi du rêve ?

\- Je te chatouillerais.

Silence. Rire étouffé. Et puis un soupir, le genre qui vide la tête et qui me donne envie de m’y blottir. Roulé en boule comme un chat à l’intérieur de son crâne, à voir le monde à travers ses yeux.

\- C’est pas comme ça que je t’imaginais quand tu me roulais des pelles sur la b.o. de League of Legends…

\- Ça fait trois semaines qu’on parle et pas une seule branlette téléphonique, je ne sais pas à quoi tu t’attendais.

\- Pas à des chatouilles…

\- Déçu ?

Nouveau soupir, plus profond encore. Chaton dans son crâne et montagnes russes par les fenêtres de ses yeux.

\- Au contraire.

Puis la discussion s’endort doucement. On parle de la situation, de la solitude, de la peur. Des choses immenses abordées par la petite porte sur le côté. On discute sur un mode que je ne saisis plus très bien tant il recouvre de réalités. Comme des amis, comme des amants, comme des frères et comme des amoureux. Avec toujours ce frisson, cette énergie qui me démange dans le bout des doigts.

La discussion terminée, je retourne dans la cuisine. Nicki est toujours là. Je peux voir qu’il est mal à l’aise à la façon complexe qu’il a de ne pas vouloir le montrer ni tout à fait le cacher. Ça a l’air tellement compliqué dans sa tête, parfois. Je touche son dos, hésite, m’appuie contre. Quand je croise les bras autour de son ventre, il appuie sa main sur les miennes jointes.

\- Je suis désolé d’avoir menacé de partir.

\- C’est rien. On est tous…

Tous à cran mais je le coupe avant qu’il ne puisse terminer.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée que je reste.


	6. Chapter 6

Je raccroche. La boule dans ma gorge est en train d’enfler, de devenir acide. Je n’arrive pas à y croire. Comment c’est possible ça, qu’ils me fassent ça ? Je regarde autour de moi pour une échappatoire, mais à part m’allonger au fond de la baignoire et espérer la noyade ou un miracle, je ne vois pas quoi faire.

Ça me pique dans la gorge, remonte derrière mon nez. J’agite fort la main pour libérer la tension, ne pas commencer à pleurer. Peux pas. Vraiment pas le moment. Qu’est-ce que je fais ? Ou je vais ? J’ai dit à Nicki que je partais mais où je vais si mes parents ne veulent pas de moi ?

Peut-être qu’il est temps de cesser les coups de téléphone mystérieux et les photos trois quart dans l’ombre. Peut-être que je devrais demander frontalement à Nils si je peux venir finir le confinement chez lui. Mais je n’y arrive pas. Il y a un truc qui m’empêche, quelque part entre la peur qu’il refuse et la peur plus enfouie et plus intense qu’il accepte, que j’y aille et que ça soit absolument atroce.

Alors qu’est-ce que je fais ? Je vais où ? Je consulte mes potes, en trouve un qui est tout seul et qui en à marre ? Ou je rentre la tête dans les épaules et dit à Nicki que j’ai changé d’avis, que j’ai réfléchi et finalement je vais rester. Grand seigneur et honte intense. Tout pour ne pas avoir à supplier.

Ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas, que çe me ferait honte.

C’est que si l’on utilise tous les moyens et que c’est quand même non, tout est foutu.

Je finis par sortir de la salle de bains. Je retourne lentement au salon, m’assois sur le canapé, me relève pour me mettre à la table, entre et sort de la cuisine. Lentement. Silencieusement. Je ne sais plus ou aller.

Nicki m’observe du coin de l’œil, par-dessus l’écran de son ordinateur portable. Je ne sais pas s’il est fâché. Il n’aime pas être fâché, pas frontalement.

\- Tu veux un verre d’eau ?

\- … Je veux bien.

Je vais remplir deux verres d’eau, lui en tends un, bois le mien en continuant à traverser la pièce, m’arrêtant devant la bibliothèque, soulevant un volume et le reposant sans même lire la quatrième de couverture. Nicki soupire.

\- Jonas ?

\- Pardon.

\- De quoi ?

De quelque chose de trop vague pour l’expliquer. Je hausse les épaules et il craque, comme toutes les personnes vraiment gentilles il craque face à ma détresse excessivement manifeste. Fermant son ordinateur, il vient derrière moi, les mains sur mes épaules.

\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ?

\- Mes parents ne veulent pas de moi. Ils ne veulent pas de moi.

\- Oh. Je suis désolé pour toi, c’est nul.

\- T’es vraiment désolé ?

\- Comment ça ? Bien sûr.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais être content que je n’ai pas d’autres solutions que de rester ici.

Il enlève ses mains. Combien de fois je vais te vexer te blesser te frapper à l’aveugle avant que tu cesses d’être amoureux de moi, hein ? Il retourne au fauteuil, reprend son ordinateur mais le laisse fermé sur ses genoux.

\- J’aime que tu sois là. Mais étant donné que toi tu détestes, j’aime moins.

\- Je ne déteste pas.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je vois très bien, ça me fait paniquer. Je repars dans l’autre sens, marchant nerveusement et secouant les mains pour chasser la panique de mon corps.

\- Je vais partir de toute façon, j’irais ailleurs que chez moi.

\- Ou ça ?

\- N’importe où. Dans un squat, une tente, peu importe.

Mais il ne panique pas comme il le fait d’habitude quand je dis ce genre de choses. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n’aime vraiment pas les menaces, Jonas. Particulièrement les menaces sur l’air de « je vais me barrer d’ici », honnêtement ça m’insupporte.

\- Ce n’est pas une menace.

\- Si. Je ne dis pas que tu serais incapable de te barrer d’ici en claquant la porte et sans savoir ou aller parce que je sais que tu pourrais. Mais toi tu sais que je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça. Donc c’est une menace, parce que ce que tu attends c’est que je te supplie de rester, pour ne pas que tu te retrouves à la rue et que je ne puisse plus jamais dormir.

\- Pourquoi ça t’importe, ou je dors ?

\- Arrête… Sérieux arrête. Tu m’épuises.

Il ouvre à nouveau son ordinateur, se cache derrière. Je vais étouffer ma crise de panique dans la salle de bains, le visage dans une serviette de toilette.

Je suis allongé dans la baignoire quand il toque. Il a dû se passer une bonne demi-heure. Au début j’étais recroquevillé, une boule de sanglots contre l’émail, à essayer de ne plus trembler, et puis j’ai fini par m’allonger au fond. Avec la fenêtre ouverte et la tête tournée sur le côté, je vois un angle de ciel, très bleu. Ça me calme.

\- Jonas… ?

Si c’est parce qu’il faut vraiment que t’ailles pisser, utilise l’évier de la cuisine.

Si c’est pour me consoler…

\- Hmm.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Si tu veux.

Il referme la porte derrière lui, relevant la poignée pour ne pas qu’elle fasse de bruit. J’essaye de détendre mon corps, de ne pas me recroqueviller au fond de la baignoire comme un môme en panique. Il s’assoit sur le rebord. Je regarde mes mains croisées sur mon ventre. Je ne sais pas quoi dire non plus.

\- Tu veux… Te faire couler un bain… Et que je fasse du thé ?

Qu’est-ce que ça va changer ? Est-ce que je vais me sentir mieux ? Pourquoi est-ce que je rejette systématiquement en bloc toutes les aides qu’on m’apporte ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Je vais faire du thé, alors.

Il se relève, je n’ai pas envie d’être déjà seul.

\- Nicki ?

\- Oui ?

Merci.

Je suis désolé.

Je ne me sens pas bien.

Reste.

Pardonne-moi.

Aide-moi.

Tu m’aimes ?

Pourquoi tu m’aimes ?

\- Avec des biscuits ?

\- Avec des biscuits.

Mon visage est brûlant. Il referme la porte, je me déshabille sans quitter le fond de la baignoire, puis tourne la bonde et ouvre le robinet avec le pied. Pas le courage de me redresser. Quand Nicki revient, l’eau encadre mon visage, les jambes tendues pieds posés sur le mur. Qu’est-ce que j’aimerais une baignoire assez grande pour pouvoir m’y allonger de tout mon long. Être entièrement enrobé de chaleur.

\- Je mets de la mousse ?

\- S’il te plait.

Le bain moussant sent le muguet. Pas l’odeur artificielle de rafraichissant à toilette, l’odeur lourde, un peu languissante du muguet, qui ressemble à celle de l’amande.

Je me redresse pour boire du thé, juste un peu, l’eau et la mousse épaisse jusqu’aux épaules, qui crépite. Nicki me nourrit de morceaux de biscuits au chocolat. Il reste assis sur le bord de la baignoire sans parler, sans même sourire avec cet air trop gentil pour moi que je ne supporte pas. Juste là. Juste présent. Rassurant.

\- Nicki ?

Sa main dans l’eau trop chaude, la peau qui rougit. Son regard clair, qui te protège du monde ?

\- Je me sens seul.

\- Seul ?

\- Je sais. Je sais que tu es là, et que je parle constamment à Nils alors seul c’est peut-être la dernière façon dont je devrais me sentir mais je me sens seul.

La tasse de thé est trop chaude pour mes mains mouillées mais c’est le genre de brûlure que je cherche. Circonscrite, contrôlable. Physique.

\- J’ai l’impression qu’il n’y a personne à qui je peux dire à quel point j’ai peur.

\- Du virus ?

C’est la première fois qu’on en parle. Directement. Bien sûr on s’échange des articles, on se lit à voix haute des tweets et on commente chaque nouveau discours ministériel ou présidentiel, mais on ne s’est jamais arrêté pour en parler vraiment. Par déni. Par peur. Par incommensurable besoin de légèreté parce que c’est déjà tellement dur de rester enfermé que s’il faut ajouter une peur panique, ça deviendra insupportable.

\- Pas… Exactement. Pas du côté maladie et je devrais peut-être mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux juste pas, si je commence à psychoter sur ma santé ou celle des gens que j’aime je vais plus pouvoir bouger.

\- Du côté… Bouleversements profonds dans la société et avenir incertain ?

\- Ouais.

Je ne peux pas retranscrire notre conversation. Parce qu’elle m’arrache le ventre, elle me fait trop mal. Parce que je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer mais ce qui est déjà en train de se passer est trop violent. Parce que tout ce que j’aime dans la vie est menacé et ne va peut-être pas se relever. Parce que je n’avais pas conscience auparavant de la fragilité de chacun de mes plaisirs. Une soirée entre amis. Un livre de poésie. Un festival de hard métal, une balade sur la plage, une librairie. Le minuscule restaurant libanais du coin de la rue, les vieilles dames avec qui je joue au rami les mercredis, avec l’association de mon quartier.

Je me rappelle des blagues, je me rappelle de l’insouciance. Je me rappelle du sentiment d’urgence et de tout ce qu’on était capable de faire au tout début et puis plus rien. Après l’incendie, la cendre. Partout dans ma gorge, dans mes poumons. Ne plus respirer.

Ne plus respirer.

\- Il faudrait que j’aille à la laverie…

\- Je peux le faire. C’est principalement mes fringues.

On a parlé de nos peurs. Ou plutôt, j’ai parlé des miennes jusqu’à que toute la mousse ait disparue et Nicki a vaguement mentionné la nature des siennes à la fin. Mais ça m’a fait du bien. Après j’avais froid, très froid alors il m’a rincé à l’eau brûlante, m’a enroulé dans une serviette et je ne pouvais rien dire, le front contre son épaule avec ses mains qui frottaient mon dos j’étais bien, je n’avais rien à dire. Il m’a demandé : « Tu restes ? » et j’ai hoché la tête. Puis il est parti me chercher des fringues propres et il est revenu les mains vides.

\- Je… Veux bien. Prends ce que tu veux dans mes affaires en attendant.

Je l’embrasse avant qu’il retourne travailler. Un baiser qui veut dire tellement de choses mélangées, pardon et merci et d’autres choses qu’à la fin il ne veut plus rien dire.

J’aime bien les fringues de Nicki. Il a des bras de catcheur, une collection de débardeurs pour les mettre en valeur. Mais je choisis un de ses polos de gentil garçon que j’aime quand il porte même si je ne vais perdre de temps à lui dire. Il est trop grand pour moi, il tombe sur mon épaule, décentré.

Je fourre nos fringues sales pèle mêle dans un grand sac, je mets mes écouteurs avant de partir pour appeler Nils. Il ne réponds presque jamais, je crois que ça le stresse trop mais il rappelle toujours au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Hey.

\- Hey. Je sors pour aller faire la lessive. Tu peux peut-être me voir de ta fenêtre.

Je l’entends rire, le genre étouffé dans la gorge avec les yeux au ciel. Puis hésiter.

\- Tu veux que j’aille à la fenêtre et qu’on se fasse de grands signes, c’est ça ?

\- Ou que tu m’observes en secret, si tu préfères.

\- Mmh… Peut-être. C’est toi avec la veste en cuir par quarante degrés ?

\- Cherche encore.

\- Le petit blond avec le débardeur ?

\- Non plus.

Je suis seul sur le quai, je sais qu’il n’est pas à sa fenêtre et je n’ose pas insister, ni demander pourquoi il ne veut pas. Je comprends des choses de lui intimes et profondes, mais il y en a encore tant à la surface, sur sa façon d’agir et d’exister dans l’espace, que je ne saisis pas.

\- Tu es sorti depuis le début ?

\- Mmmh… Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas. Les balades de cinq minutes pour fumer dans le noir comptent ?

\- Dans le noir ?

\- La nuit. Quand je n’arrive pas à dormir et… Il n’y a personne dans les rues, alors ce n’est pas dangereux. Je sors respirer. Et fumer.

\- Souvent ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être une ou deux fois par semaine ? Mais c’est tout. Je me suis fait livrer des courses la semaine dernière. Oh, et je suis allé dans un tabac aussi, une fois. Et toi, t’es sorti ?

\- Pas trop non plus.

\- C’est Nicki qui fait les courses ?

\- Ouaip.

\- T’as peur ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Enfin, j’ai peur. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi, exactement.

J’essaye d’avoir avec lui la discussion que j’ai eu tout à l’air avec Nicki. J’essaye de lui faire dire de quoi il a peur, lui. Ce qu’il pense. Ce qu’il ressent. Je sais qu’il fait des crises d’angoisses, je sais qu’il boit trop tôt dans la journée, je sais plein de choses de lui qui ne font qu’à demi-sens parce qu’il manque la réalité pour les accorder les unes aux autres.

Mais il répond à côté à mes questions, laisse des blancs dans la conversation. Finis par murmurer :

\- On pourrait parler d’autre chose ? Désolé mais… Ça me panique trop. Si je réfléchis à tout ça je ne vais juste plus pouvoir faire un pas. On ne peut rien contrôler et on ne peut pas savoir alors… Je préfère prendre ça comme ça viendra, tu vois ?

\- Désolé.

\- Mais non… C’est juste que, au-delà du confinement, mon cerveau est vide. Et même ça, le fait qu’il reste encore un mois entier, et encore si la date ne change pas… Bref.

Je ne vais pas tenir un mois. Sans le voir. Pas au rythme où vont nos conversations. Si j’attends aussi longtemps, les choses seront gâchées. Il y a un timing aux choses, il y a une petite fenêtre temporelle parfaite et lorsqu’on la loupe, parfois c’est trop tard et il n’y a plus rien à faire.

Je n’ai pas envie qu’on la loupe.

Je n’ai pas envie que toute cette attente devienne trop, que les choses se délitent et que ce sentiment qui me remplit retourne à la poussière. Il faut que j’agisse avant.

\- Tu penses que tu dormiras, vers minuit ?

\- Clairement pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Je peux te rappeler à ce moment-là ?

\- A minuit ?

\- A minuit.


	7. Chapter 7

\- C’est quelle pièce qui donne sur le quai ?

\- Ma cuisine.

\- Tu y es ?

\- Oui…

\- Lumière allumée ?

\- Heu, non. Tu cherches où je suis ?

L’idée qui me semblait très mignonne à seize heures l’est beaucoup moins huit heures après. Je suis planté devant la fenêtre du salon, à scruter le quai de l’autre côté du fleuve. Mes écouteurs aux oreilles, le bras tendu jusqu’à l’interrupteur pour qu’il me trouve, lui aussi.

\- Je pensais qu’on pouvait faire ça, ouais…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu’on soit en face, tu sais…

\- Ce n’est pas grave si on est trop loin pour se voir, mais si on peut voir la lumière de l’autre, c’est…

Il émet un son, un soupir gargouillant, un vrombissement de cœur qui s’emballe et qui panique le mien.

\- Je veux dire la lumière de ton appartement.

\- Je sais.

J’entends son sourire dans le murmure de sa voix et j’agrippe violement le rebord de ma fenêtre, m’enfonçant le métal dans les doigts pour calmer ce sentiment. Cette envie violente dans mon corps de le serrer dans mes bras. Ce besoin que j’aie de l’avoir contre moi.

Le silence est lourd de ça. De ce sentiment intime et puissant, de la connaissance qu’il est partagé. Il parle avec la voix cassée.

\- Je vais allumer la lumière, d’accord ?

\- Je regarde.

Je parcours le quai des yeux. Une lumière s’allume quelques immeubles plus loin, sur la gauche.

\- Tu me vois ?

\- Juste au-dessus de l’arrêt de bus ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je te vois. Je vais être à ta droite. Tu regardes ?

\- Vas-y.

J’allume la lumière. Elle clignote, mes paupières avec. Puis dans la vitre, je ne vois plus que mon reflet. J’ouvre la fenêtre, grimpe sur le rebord, le cherche à nouveau du regard.

\- Tu me vois ?

\- J’ai vu une lumière s’allumer…

\- Attends.

Je me penche, éteint, rallume la lumière. Je l’entends sourire dans le téléphone et bêtement, j’agite les bras, je fais de grands signes en espérant qu’il les voit, deux cents mètres plus loin. Je ne sais pas. 

\- Tu me vois ?

\- Je vois un abruti qui fait l’hélicoptère avec ses bras.

\- Tu me vois. Tu es accoudé à ta fenêtre ?

\- Ouais. Tu me vois aussi.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant je n’ose plus bouger, plus parler. On reste de chaque côté du fleuve, on ne court pas l’un vers l’autre alors à quoi bon ?

Il doit le sentir aussitôt, le ressentir comme moi. Il éteint la lumière. Je pense qu’il a également arrêté la conversation mais non, il est toujours là.

\- Désolé.

\- Non, t’inquiète.

\- Tu laisses la tienne allumée encore une minute ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- J’en peux plus, Jonas. J’en peux plus du tout.

Qu’est-ce que je peux lui répondre à part « Je sais » ? J’ai mal au cœur pour lui. Je ne supporte pas qu’il soit tout seul là-bas.

\- J’ai… Très envie de te serrer dans mes bras.

\- Je sais.

Cœur tremblant et cassant. Il ajoute, comme à contrecoeur :

\- Moi aussi.

On reste un moment au téléphone. Mais je me suis calqué sur les horaires de Nicki et je suis fatigué, alors qu’il s’est levé en début d’après-midi. Il ne veut pas aller se coucher, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Je reste jusqu’à m’endormir à demi sur le canapé, jusqu’à qu’il me murmure d’aller dormir.

Je fume une cigarette, me lave longuement les dents et rejoint Nicki au lit. Il déteste quand je sens la cigarette froide. Mes mains. Ma bouche.

Il allume la lampe de chevet avant que je n’aie pu me glisser sous la couette.

\- Je n’arrive pas à dormir. On peut discuter ?

Argh.

\- Si tu veux. De quoi tu veux discuter ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Juste discuter.

Je remonte la couette haut, ferme les yeux, un bras replié par-dessus.

\- Ouais, s’tu veux…

\- Oh. Tu préfères « discuter », peut-être.

\- Tant que je peux garder les yeux fermés, l’un comme l’autre je m’en fous. Je m’endors, là.

\- Oh. D’accord.

J’entends la déception. La tristesse. J’entends sa solitude à lui et je sens sa chaleur réelle et proche, que je peux tenir dans mes mains. Mais le sommeil est insurmontable. Je me tire faiblement contre Nicki, la tête nichée dans sa chaleur et je m’endors aussitôt.

C’est si bref que quand je me réveille trois heures plus tard, j’ai l’impression qu’il ne s’est passé que quelques minutes. Je cligne des yeux dans l’obscurité. Nicki me tient dans ses bras, les deux autour de moi, mon menton sur sa clavicule.

Je serre et dessert mes doigts autour de son biceps, juste pour la sensation. Je ne saurais même pas dire quelle sensation, pourquoi ça me fait ça. Une présence. Sa présence.

Je frotte le talon contre sa cheville, je tire dans ma bouche le tissu de son pyjama, sur le bras, je le mords et l’imbibe de salive. Je frotte ma joue sur son épaule, j’embrasse le bord de sa mâchoire à la jonction de l’oreille. Je remonte un genou entre les siens, glisse la main sous son tee-shirt de pyjama. Je demande :

\- T’avais pas parlé de discuter ?

\- Hein, quoi ?

Ça le réveille en sursaut, ça durcit tout son corps, ses bras qui me tiennent, m’agrippent. Il me serre très fort contre lui, avant de bouger et d’allumer la lampe de chevet.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Je l’embrasse. Sa bouche à l’odeur du sommeil, un gout de marc de café et de terre après la pluie. Il m’entoure de ses bras, son corps est lourd, m’écrase un peu. Sous son tee-shirt sa peau est moite et chaude.

\- Je me suis juste réveillé. En sursaut.

\- Mmmh…

Ses cheveux sont mouillés de sueur. Je les empoigne, je les colle contre mon visage pour en respirer le parfum.

\- Tu sens le jasmin…

\- Tu trouves ?

Mais il n’écoute qu’à moitié. Il tâtonne pour éteindre à nouveau la lampe, pour m’enlever mon tee-shirt, pour ne pas desserrer son étreinte à la fois. Il m’agrippe à travers mon caleçon, je frisonne et dehors, la terre tremble très fort, très vite.

On se fige tous les deux, on se lâche mais on s’attrape par la main comme un réflexe, il est à la fenêtre avant moi. Quand il l’ouvre un éclair zèbre le ciel et comme si ça l’avait déchiré en deux, il se met à pleuvoir de façon torrentielle.

J’ai l’impression de respirer à fond pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

On compte les secondes entres éclairs et tonnerres. La pluie est sublime, virulente, elle tremble mon visage et mes bras. On retire nos tee-shirts, on crie, il m’embrasse, aussi avide que le ciel.

\- On descend ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Dans la rue. On descend sous la pluie ? S’il te plait.

L’empressement dans les coins de sa bouche, les gouttes d’eau au coin de ses yeux et mon cœur qui fait à nouveau ce truc de plusieurs heures avant, ce désir de serrer très fort pour se sentir entier et ce sentiment que rien ne sera jamais assez.

\- S’il te plait !

Avant que la flamme ne se noie, avant que ne reprenne le dessus cette habitude de la déception qu’il a, cette peur de demander quoi que ce soit que je comprends trop bien, je touche ses cheveux mouillés et je dis oui, viens.

En baskets détrempés, tee-shirts collants à la peau et shorts de pyjama qui nous descendent sur les hanches. On courre on hurle et on s’agrippe sous une douche infernale.

Puis on se met à courir. Je ne sais pas qui entraine l’autre, à courir le long du quai vide, à se bousculer et à rire. On traverse à la passerelle piétonne, corps en rythme. Il me dépasse, je sprinte, il me colle aux talons un moment, me repasse devant après que l’on ait retraversé. Il m’attend au bas de l’immeuble, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte ouverte.

Dans l’ascenseur, il repousse le bord de mon tee-shirt dégoulinant pour pouvoir embrasser mon épaule. Je ne peux pas le regarder. Je ne veux pas voir mon reflet dans la glace. Je ferme les yeux.

\- Une douche chaude, ça te dit ?

C’est moi qui propose, je suis glacé. Il acquiesce sans parler, essore mes vêtements et les étale sur le radiateur pendant que je règle le jet. Puis il grimpe derrière moi et me prends dans ses bras.

Je me laisse faire. J’appuie le nez contre un creux de son cou, je ferme les yeux, enveloppé dans quelque chose qui me dépasse et me remplit. Je n’ai plus envie de bouger, je voudrais m’endormir là, sous le jet brûlant, le nez dans son odeur de jasmin, de muguet et d’autres fleurs fraiches et lourdes à la fois.

J’appuie mes mains contre le mur froid pour me réveiller, je crois qu’on va faire l’amour, qu’est-ce que ça pourrait être d’autre, peau et émail, ce regard ? Mais il me lave. Trainées de savon, éclaboussures, eau froide coulant de ses mains sur mon dos. Il frotte mes cuisses, s’agenouille pour laver mes genoux, puis ses doigts entre mes orteils, pinçant le tendon du talon et je ris au lieu de gémir. Ses yeux ont l’air immense, levés vers moi depuis ma taille. Il rince mon aine, l’embrasse, mord ma taille, je croise mes bras dans son dos.

Il m’allonge encore trempé dans les draps, sur une serviette. Je sens le drap sec s’imprégner d’eau autour de mes mollets, mes cheveux détremper l’oreiller.

L’orage dehors n’est pas tout à fait fini. La pluie émet un son profond et régulier comme l’océan. On observe les éclairs à travers les volets, on compte ensemble les secondes les séparant du tonnerre. On se raconte l’orage de 98 et d’autres aventures enfantines. Parce que je n’ai pas envie de me rendormir, il va faire du chocolat chaud et on le boit serrés l’un contre l’autre.

On n’a pas besoin de parler mais on parle quand même.

Je m’endors le visage lové dans le creux de ses bras, la joue appuyée sur son torse. Je m’entends murmurer :

\- Je me sens en sécurité, quand je suis avec toi.

Et je n’ai pas le temps de me demander si je le pense vraiment, et qu’est-ce que je veux dire par là. Je tombe. Je m’endors.

-

Je me réveille quand Nicki me détache de lui et me pose sur le côté. Je cherche à agripper son pyjama mais on s’est endormis nus, après la douche. Sans même… Enfin…

C’était…

\- Hey.

\- Hey…

Ne caresse pas mon visage ne me regarde pas comme ça ne rends pas les choses trop compliquées trop belles trop pas pour moi ne fait pas ça fait pas ça pas ça.

\- Petit-déjeuner au lit ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

J’ai la voix rauque et les bras glacés. Je me traine hors du lit pour enfiler un pull, mettre mon téléphone à charger, chercher mes cigarettes mais finalement les laisser tranquille. J’évite le corps de Nicki, j’ai peur qu’il veuille me câliner comme si on était encore hier soir, mais il n’essaye pas. On retourne au lit, j’allume mon téléphone pendant qu’il me verse un thé.

Cinq messages, trois appels manqués. Tous de Nils. Merde.

« Hey ? »

« Tu dois dormir. Tu es en train de rater un orage démentiel. C’est fou que tu puisses dormir à travers ça. Je ne peux pas fermer l’œil, j’ai l’impression que le ciel est en train de se déchirer. Rien que la pluie fait trop de bruit pour que je m’entende penser. »

« Je t’ai déjà dit que j’avais peur de l’orage ? Je sais que c’est con, mais ça me fait flipper. Je ne sais même pas de quoi, je n’ai pas peur qu’il tombe sur moi ni rien, c’est juste l’impression que quelqu’un est en train de me crier dessus. C’est bête mais ça me tétanise. »

« Jonas je t’en prie réponds moi. Réveille-toi. Comment tu peux dormir avec ce bruit. Je t’en prie réveille-toi j’ai besoin de toi. »

« Ça ne va pas du tout. Ça ne va pas aller. »

\- Tout va bien ?

Je repousse Nicki et sa sympathie, je ramasse mon caleçon avec le pied et l’enfile en entrant dans la salle de bains, le téléphone contre l’oreille. Décroche. Nils. S’il te plait, décroche.

Il ne décroche pas.

Je recommence.

Trois fois, je l’appelle. Je suis obligé de m’asseoir par terre. Je ne vois plus rien, je n’arrive plus à respirer. J’ai la trouille. Plus soudain, puissant et envahissant que la peur. J’ai envie de vomir. Je vais m’évanouir.

Quand il décroche enfin, qu’il dit juste : « Hey… » dans le combiné, j’éclate en sanglots et dans la minute, je hurle sur Nicki qui arrive en panique pour qu’il dégage et me laisse tranquille. Ça fait rire Nils, de l’autre côté, un rire cassé.

\- Désolé, je n’arrivais pas à me réveiller… Trop bu hier soir.

\- Tu as bu ?

\- Je n’arrivais pas à dormir.

Je renifle. Le soulagement est aussi dur que la peur, la chute d’adrénaline me donne mal au cœur et je m’allonge complètement par terre, une main appuyée sur le sternum comme si ça allait le faire battre moins vite.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. L’orage m’a réveillé mais je n’ai pas regardé mon téléphone. Je suis vraiment, vraiment…

\- Arrête. T’as pas à être là.

\- Si.

Il soupire, je le coupe avant qu’il n’essaye même.

\- D’accord, je n’ai pas à l’être. Mais je veux l’être. Je veux être là pour toi. Je veux être avec toi. Tu ne peux pas rester tout seul, ça me rend malade, l’idée qu’il t’arrive un truc.

\- Je suis déprimé, pas suicidaire.

\- Ah bon ?

Silence. Colère légère et triste, poings serrés et desserrés. Il répond d’une voix beaucoup plus basse :

\- Je ne vais pas me suicider.

J’ai envie de lui faire promettre, comme si ça avait un sens, juste pour me rassurer. Je ne le fais pas. J’ai à nouveau envie de pleurer, comme une eau qui monte d’un coup, cils inférieurs mouillés et bouche tremblante. Chiale pas. Chiale pas.

J’attends de l’entendre soupirer. J’attends de l’entendre me dire de ne pas pleurer comme ça, me raccrocher au nez, me dire de me calmer, je n’en sais rien.

Mais il se met à pleurer aussi.

Et on pleure au téléphone, on chiale jusqu’à se mettre à rire, jusqu’à rire plus fort que l’on pleurait.

Je suis dans un état pitoyable quand je sors de la salle de bains. Nicki est assis sur le lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Je ferme silencieusement la porte derrière moi, il me regarde avec l’air encore plus dévasté que moi.

Il y a quelque chose de suspendu dans l’air, un silence d’avant les mots. Il sait ce que je vais dire avant que je n’aie pas terminé de le penser et il a les larmes aux yeux.

\- Nicki…

Je pose mon téléphone sur le sol et m’agenouille devant lui. Ses mains descendent vers les miennes, nos doigts s’enlacent. J’ai l’impression physique que ma cage thoracique s’ouvre, que mon cœur enfle et se remplit de quelque chose de violent et de beau, comme une vague.

\- Merci.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

Sa voix est très basse, elle racle sa gorge. La mienne tremble un peu et je ne fais rien pour la stabiliser.

\- Pour tout. Pour le mois qui vient de passer. Pour cette nuit. Pour…

Les mots ne viennent pas bien, je ne sais pas ce que je veux lui dire. Je déborde. Je voudrais qu’il comprenne.

\- Pour avoir été mon ami et…

\- Jonas…

Je lui coupe la parole, il essaye de parler mais je recouvre sa voix avec la mienne pour ne pas ne surtout pas l’entendre j’ai besoin qu’il sache mais moi je ne veux pas savoir. Pas maintenant.

\- Je suis tellement heureux d’avoir passé ce temps avec toi. Du temps avec toi. Merci de, de m’avoir accueilli et de…

Je voulais lui dire tant de choses, mais ça ne marche pas. Je me retrouve à énoncer des banalités si différentes que ce que je pense que j’arrête de parler. Il desserre ses doigts des miens, je les retiens et les caresse, les porte à ma bouche et les embrasse.

\- Merci. Merci pour tout.

Il ne bouge pas quand je me redresse. Quelque chose à l’air éteint en lui. Cassé mais je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’y penser. Je ramasse mes affaires, il reste sur le lit. Je le serre dans mes bras avant de partir et son corps m’agrippe un peu, à peine, juste les doigts qui attrapent mon tee-shirt, les genoux qui tremblent et se serrent.

Quand je referme la porte de l’appartement derrière moi, je prends une grande inspiration puis je pars vite. J’ai peur de l’entendre pleurer.

-

Il fait sublime, dehors. Les rues sont vides et illuminées, comme si l’orage avait nettoyé quelque chose. Le fleuve a largement monté, je traverse le pont en me remémorant des fantasmes de gosse, d’inondations ayant tout recouvert, de villes noyées d’eau claire ou nageait des poissons d’aquarium. J’ai gardé très longtemps ce fantasme, en première j’ai écrit ma première et ce qui restera ma seule romance gay, ou deux ados se retrouvaient pris sur un radeau de fortune flottant au-dessus de leur village noyé.

Je ne connais pas exactement l’adresse de Nils. Je pense reconnaitre la fenêtre, elle est ouverte et si je n’avais pas aussi peur je l’appellerais et je devrais peut-être, plutôt que de le prendre par surprise. Mais il y a quelque chose comme une terreur qu’il me dise de rentrer chez moi, ou même du silence entre nous qui me pousse à monter directement au troisième étage. La porte du hall est ouverte, je me retrouve dans un couloir avant d’avoir pu réfléchir, à essayer de visualiser le plan de l’immeuble dans ma tête pour décider à quelle porte sonner. Je choisis celle qui me semble le plus logique, et j’appuie sur la sonnette.

J’entends mon cœur battre à mes oreilles comme un tambour de guerre.

Quelqu’un tourne un verrou, puis entre-ouvre la porte. Un homme très brun, un sourcil levé. Pas Nils, ou alors j’ai très mauvaise mémoire.

\- C’est pour ?

\- Je… Me suis trompé de porte, pardon. Je cherche Nils ?

Il se tourne vers l’intérieur de l’appartement et crie :

\- Nils !

Je ne veux pas comprendre.

Même quand Nils apparait, exactement le visage de mes souvenirs et de mes rêves, chaque parcelle de peau chaque miette de nonchalance chaque fragment de sourire.

Même quand Nils apparait et sans avoir pris le temps de me regarder, agrippe l’homme par la taille et l’embrasse.

Même quand son visage se décompose en me voyant, même ses bredouillements que je n’entends pas,

Je recule en produisant les mêmes, je recule vers l’escalier,

Je marche vite je cours je détale je m’affale sur le muret du quai,

Là seulement je comprends

Et j’éclate en sanglots.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Attends ! Jonas !

Attends quoi, j’ai l’air de fuir ? Je n’ai même pas assez de souffle pour me relever, je continue à agripper le muret comme si j’allais tomber, affalé dessus à chialer en essayant de ne pas chialer, à geindre les dents serrées parce que merde, merde

On vient de me briser le cœur merde

Qu’est-ce que ça fait mal.

Il arrive dans la rue, pieds nus, remontant la fermeture du sweat qu’il a enfilé avant de descendre. Il s’arrête à quelques mètres de moi, reprenant son souffle les mains appuyées sur les genoux.

\- Jonas…

Et puis il regarde ailleurs, me laisse le temps de respirer à moi aussi, de repousser au moins quelques minutes les larmes qui m’empêchent de respirer.

\- Je suis…

Mais désolé ne passe pas, désolé serait dérisoire et insultant, il bifurque.

\- Un abruti. Je suis un abruti.

Même pas le courage d’acquiescer. Je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer, je sais juste que c’est mauvais, très mauvais et que tout cet amour est bon à jeter, enroulé dans du carton comme les éclats de verre, tout cet amour coupant et brisé.

Faut que j’arrête de pleurer. C’est trop humiliant. Je repousse le muret de toutes mes forces jusqu’à me retrouver en position assise, je prends de grandes inspirations et je remonte mon tee-shirt pour m’essuyer le visage dedans. Mon sac me parait ridicule à mes pieds, lourd d’espoirs insensés. J’ai envie de le jeter dans le fleuve.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mentir. Je ne voulais pas… Je n’étais pas seul mais… Je me sentais seul. Je me sentais très seul. Je suis désolé.

J’écoute ses mots et ils font sens à leur façon, directe et logique, inintéressante. Il m’explique que son copain travaille toute la journée, qu’ils ne sont pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais qu’il n’y a déjà plus rien, qu’ils se seraient surement séparés sans le confinement. Que lui aussi est un squatteur de première, et que vraiment, il…

Mais quelque chose sur mon visage l’empêche de me dire qu’il

Pensait vraiment tous ses mots ou pire, qu’il

Non, merci.

Franchement, ça ira.

Tout s’efface comme si ça n’avait jamais existé. Au fur et à mesure qu’il parle, que je vois des choses de lui que j’étais trop loin pour percevoir. Pas que ce soit des choses moches, elles sont seulement trop réalistes, elles écrasent ma rêverie fragile. Il parle beaucoup de son copain et je sais qu’il ne ment pas, ne justifie pas vraiment. Il était vraiment seul, vraiment triste, il avait besoin de moi comme j’avais besoin de lui.

Je ne suis pas fâché.

Pendant un moment, je l’ai aimé, vraiment aimé et ça m’a fait du bien.

Maintenant, c’est terminé.

Fracassé violemment mais qu’est-ce que ça change. Ça se serait cassé de toute façon.

On partage une cigarette, assis côte à côté face au fleuve. Nos mains s’effleurent et sa peau n’est que de la peau, elle ne me fait pas frémir, elle est seulement tiède et je suis tellement naïf.

Pourquoi je fais toujours des trucs comme ça.

Quand est-ce que je vais arrêter.

On se regard un moment au-dessus du mégot. Il y a tant de choses que l’on pourrait se dire, que l’on devrait peut-être, mais elles restent en suspens. J’oublierais tout longtemps avant de guérir de toi.

Je ramasse mon sac, Nils remonte chez lui. Deux mois disparus dans le néant. C’est peut-être la seule chose qui pourrait arriver à une période comme ça, si hors de temps.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais déjà plus.

Je prends machinalement le chemin de l’appartement de Nicki, comme si rien n’était arrivé. Je me pose sur le muret du quai, juste en bas. Et parce que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, je l’appelle.

Il décroche vite. Ça ne fait pas une heure que je suis parti.

\- Hey… Je voulais juste te dire que je n’étais pas chez Nils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’il… Était avec son copain. Il vit avec son copain.

\- D’accord.

Même pas un silence. Il s’en fout. Il ne s’en fout pas, mais il aimerait.

\- Je ne t’appelles pas pour savoir si je peux revenir.

\- Hm.

\- Ce n’est pas pour ça que j’appelle.

\- Je sais. Tu n’es pas con à ce point.

Je ferme les yeux. Ça fait mal, un peu. Parce que je suis con à ce point, parce que j’ai envie d’y retourner, d’oublier ce qui vient de se passer. Quelque part je voudrais qu’il me le propose, qu’il m’invite à nouveau, alors que s’il le faisait je ne pourrais même pas le respecter, pas l’aimer, rien, j’aurais trop mal pour lui d’être aussi faible face à moi. C’est complètement merdique, pourri dans ma tête.

\- Pourquoi tu m’appelles ?

\- Pour… Voir, comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Bien. D’accord, super.

Puis le silence s’installe et deux fois, je vérifie que la conversation n’est pas coupée. Mais je ne trouve rien à dire et je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. J’ai l’impression que si la conversation s’arrête, je l’aurais perdu alors

Je me livre sans réfléchir et tant pis si c’était la pire chose à faire, j’aurais essayé,

Si je suis honnête et qu’il me déteste, il n’y aura rien d’autre à essayer.

\- Je veux dire… Non, je ne veux pas que… Ne fais pas semblant s’il te plait. J’ai fait de la merde, atrocement et je le sais alors s’il te plait, mets-toi en colère, dis-moi que je suis un incroyable enfoiré et que tu ne peux pas y croire, que je t’ai fait trop mal, dis-moi tout ce que tu veux mais, dis-moi juste,

Dis-moi juste parce que j’ai trop peur et que je ne le supporte pas.

\- Dis-moi si tu veux toujours, si tu veux toujours me voir, passer du temps avec moi. Comme amis, ou autres ou… Ce que tu veux, dis-moi juste ça.

Il ne répond pas, ou peut être que je panique trop et que je ne lui laisse pas assez de temps, pas celui de réfléchir.

\- Nicki j’aime tellement ton honnêteté. C’est une des raisons pour laquelle je t’aime. Ne m’en prive pas maintenant. S’il te plait.

\- T’as pas fait de la merde.

\- Si.

\- Non. Tu es paumé, c’est différent. Considérant ça, ce que tu as fait est logique. Ça fait sens.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

Il soupire longuement. Peu importe. Tout ce que je veux, c’est qu’il ne raccroche pas. Je fixe la fenêtre depuis le quai, je me demande où il est. Dans le salon à travailler ou blotti sous la couette,

\- ça quoi ? Être désagréable ?

\- Non… Vague.

\- Oh. Tu veux que je passe directement au-dessus de toutes les récriminations que je pourrais avoir à faire et que je te dise si j’ai toujours envie qu’on couche ensemble. Ou qu’on se voit. C’est ça ?

J’ai la gorge serrée et une ligne directrice insensée. Mais je continue.

\- Oui. J’aimerais bien.

\- D’accord. Bien sûr que j’ai toujours envie.

\- D’accord. Cool.

Mais ça ne me rassure pas. Sa voix est différente, pas exactement acide, pas tout à fait tremblante. Douloureuse, principalement.

\- J’ai toujours envie de toi, de te voir, de tout. Parce que je n’ai absolumnent aucun amour propre. Je suis horriblement amoureux de toi, parce que j’ai décidé, quoi, qu’il y avait une lumière spéciale ou je ne sais pas trop quelle connerie qui venait de toi, que cette lumière était tellement spéciale et importante que ça valait le coup de supporter tout ce que tu me fais subir. Alors ouais. Bien sûr qu’on peut encore se voir. Et coucher ensemble. C’est tout ce que je veux. Ça va me détruire, me réduire en miettes, ça le fait depuis des mois, être avec toi et après, même quand t’es agrippé à moi-même quand t’es dans mes bras t’as toujours ce regard comme si tu étais très loin et

Il se met à pleurer, à sangloter sans s’arrêter de parler.

\- …Et à chaque fois que tu t’en vas je chiale, absolument à chaque fois que t’es venu chez moi quand tu es reparti quand tu as quitté mon lit quand je me retrouvais seul je me mettais à chialer, chialer tellement je t’aimais et tellement j’étais seul.

Je pleure avec lui, je pleure ses larmes et je voise ses sanglots pour les partager, pour ressentir comme lui. Je l’entends se frotter les yeux, renifler. Reprendre :

\- Alors viens. C’est moi l’abruti, le mec paumé, tu peux revenir tout de suite et on peut retourner sous ma couette et tu peux rester dormir et me piquer mes polos et me faire des tartes aux pommes…

Sanglots étouffés dans quelque chose et moi qui dit, qui me redresse fébrile, attrape mon sac et traverse la route en répétant :

\- J’arrive, j’arrive tout de suite, je suis là, j’arrive.


	9. Dernier Chapitre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Laurine,  
> La Favorite.

La porte est entre-ouverte, elle grince quand je la pousse. Je pose mon sac dans l’entrée, referme derrière moi et retire mes chaussures, par habitude J’ai le cœur battant dans les oreilles, seul bruit sur le silence feutré. Je ne suis parti qu’une heure auparavant mais c’est comme si tout repartait à zéro. Comme si je n’étais pas parti mais aussi comme si je n’avais pas vécu ici pendant deux mois.

Ça me manque, d’avoir un endroit où je me sente chez moi. Ça me manque comme quelque chose que je ne me rappelle pas avoir vécu. Un endroit qui ne serait pas défini par ma relation à la personne qui l’occupe. Un appart à moi, quoi. Quitte à obtenir un CDI à Bio C Bon, arrêter de travailler illégalement dans des bars, arrêter de me droguer et de boire et de coucher avec des inconnus et puis me marier avoir des gosses un chien un monospace et me pendre à une poutre.

J’appuie mon visage contre le mur de l’entrée. Les portes du salon et de la chambre sont fermées, je ne sais pas ou Nicki est et j’ai l’impression de jouer à un jeu, l’impression que si je pousse la mauvaise porte, ce sera terminé.

\- Nicki ?

Je parle tout bas, j’ai peur de faire trop de bruit, de prendre trop de place.

J’attends qu’il réponde, qu’il signale sa présence et après un moment, il dit mon prénom depuis la chambre.

Il a tiré les rideaux, s’est blotti sous la couette, tourné vers le mur. Je retire mon tee-shirt et mon short et me glisse sous la couette avec lui. Après un moment à ne rien dire, à seulement écouter la respiration de l’autre, j’avance la main et touche son dos.

Je caresse sa peau du bout des doigts, un geste répété et probablement ancestral. Pour rassurer. Parce qu’aucun mot n’irait, parce que ni désolé ni je t’aime ni rien ne ferait sens. Alors je caresse son dos jusqu’à qu’il se courbe, qu’il soupire, jusqu’à pouvoir m’approcher et croiser un bras sur son ventre, la bouche sur son épaule et toujours,

Sans parler.

Je crois que je m’endors. Que je somnole, épuisé d’avoir trop ressenti, le nez dans son parfum et ses doigts croisés avec les miens. Mélancolique. Terriblement malheureux mais profondément autre chose. Je serre Nicki plus fort contre moi. Je me déteste.

Je me réveille quand il se détache de moi et se lève. Je ne peux pas l’agripper pour le faire rester, je me cache sous la couette pour ne pas qu’il me force à partir. Il sort de la pièce quelques minutes.

Il revient avec un thé, le pose sur la table basse, s’assoit sur le lit. Mon front dépasse de la couette, il touche mes cheveux, enfonce ses doigts, caresse ma peau. Je sors le nez de sous la couette, murmure :

\- Hey Nicki.

\- Hey.

Puis,

\- Est-ce que tu veux que l’on remonte dans le temps et que l’on efface les deux dernières heures ?

Il sourit triste et trouble, je me déteste tellement. Je ne trouve rien à répondre, il continue à m’effleurer jusqu’à que je me redresse, appuie le visage contre son épaule. C’est tellement facile de le toucher, de me serrer dans ses bras pour respirer son odeur chaude et protectrice. Trop facile, ça me donne mal au ventre, quelque chose qui me dit que je ne devrais pas être là, que je ne le mérite pas. Qu’à prendre tant de choses superficielles aux gens, un peu de chaleur et de protection, je n’aurais jamais accès au reste.

\- Nicki ?

\- Oui ?

Je parle tout bas contre son épaule, la voix étouffée par son t-shirt. Ça tourne dans ma tête, tout ce que je pourrais lui dire et rien ne semble juste.

\- Quand tu m’as rencontré…

\- Oui ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as pensé de moi ?

Il hésite, ses mouvements toujours réguliers sur mon dos, traçant ma colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts. Je ne me rappelle même pas la première fois que je l’ai rencontré. Une soirée ou une autre. Un visage d’abord, puis un prénom, ce drôle de prénom russe qui m’évoquait une Barbie blonde en robe bain de soleil. Puis un corps puis un rire, des habitudes des souvenirs une odeur,

Un sentiment mais je ne me rappelle pas le début.

\- J’avais entendu parler de toi avant de te rencontrer. Comme d’un sale con.

\- Ah ouais ? Et quand tu m’as rencontré ?

\- J’ai surtout pensé que tu étais beau. Au point d’oublier ce qu’on m’avait dit. Même si c’était vrai.

\- C’était vrai ?

\- T’es un peu un sale con.

Mais il dit ça comme un mot d’amour et ça me fait mal. Ne m’aime pas comme ça. Ne m’aime pas comme un enfoiré que tu ne peux pas t’empêcher d’aimer.

Je ne dis plus rien. J’ai tellement de choses qui s’emmêlent dans la tête mais ça ne marche pas, ce n’est pas ça. J’ai envie de dormir. De disparaitre. Ma tête est lourde sur l’épaule de Nicki.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as pensé de moi, toi, quand tu m’as rencontré ?

\- Je ne m’en rappelle pas. De te rencontrer. Je me rappelle ce que je pensais de toi au début, mais je ne me rappelle pas du jour où je t’ai rencontré. Et au début, je pensais… Je ne sais pas. Que tu avais un drôle de prénom. Et que t’avais l’air hétéro.

Ça le fait rire et quand je décolle ma tête de son cou pour le regarder, il a ce masque sur le visage, cette distance parce qu’il est blessé mais qu’il ne sait pas être en colère.

\- J’avais l’air hétéro ?

\- T’as toujours l’air hétéro. Comme style.

Je cherche sa main. Je ne peux pas percer son masque, seulement le contourner. Et ne pas me demander pourquoi, pourquoi je veux ça. Je soulève la tasse de thé, j’ai l’impression d’être un enfant, d’être malade et qu’il fait ce silence autour de moi, cette tiédeur et cette protection dont j’ai besoin. C’est moi qui le blesse et c’est moi qui l’appelle au secours.

C’est moi qui me suis jeté au fond du trou et qui ne sait pas comment on demande de l’aide, moi qui griffe la main qui se tend vers moi. Le thé est trop sucré, comme j’aime, brûlant à m’en donner envie de pleurer.

Je me remets à chialer, ça déborde comme la vapeur au-dessus d’une bouilloire, brusquement et bruyamment.

Il me prend la tasse des mains avant que je ne la renverse, puis il reste à me regarder, prostré, pleurant dans mes mains, silencieusement mais la cage thoracique secoué, une de ces crises de larmes qui ressemblent à un hoquet.

\- Tu l’aimes beaucoup.

Il parle bas, calmement. J’ai du mal à respirer, je sanglote et ma voix est aigüe, nasillarde et insupportable.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Nils.

\- Quoi ? Non…

Je renifle fort. Je ne suis pas comme lui, je n’ai pas peur du conflit. Je m’y sens mieux que dans les masques et les non-dits.

\- Tu crois que c’est pour ça que je chiale ?

\- Pourquoi tu chiales ?

\- Parce que j’ai fait de la merde.

Je renifle encore, il se lève pour aller me chercher des mouchoirs et après, il caresse mon dos. Je bois mon thé. J’essaye de parler. De lui dire que ce n’est pas ça. Que c’était comme une occupation. Que parfois je tombe amoureux pour rien et très vite et…

Et ça semble si merdique, ce que je lui raconte. Si plein d’excuses et faux et manipulateur et foireux et je me retrouve là, à regarder les choses que j’ai brisées et plusieurs fois, je me remets à sangloter et à respirer seulement parce qu’il me prend sans ses bras et que je respire l’odeur du col de son tee-shirt.

Mais petit à petit, assez lentement pour qu’il aille refaire du thé, que l’on aille partager une cigarette à la fenêtre, que j’ai terriblement envie de me presser contre lui de l’embrasser de disparaitre,

On parle.

Je parle.

Jamais je n’avais autant parlé. Ça sort en trombe et tombereaux, des mots violents, tristes, des interrogations sur moi-même sans réponses, des choses que je n’avais jamais dites et d’autres que j’aurais mieux du ne pas dire. On passe de la cuisine au salon, on retourne à la chambre quand je sombre et que j’ai besoin de m’allonger. Je passe aux questions sans réponses

A voix haute, je demande :

\- Et si je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. Et si je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi uniquement parce que je vis avec toi et parce que j’ai besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Comment je fais la différence entre les deux. Comment je fais pour ne plus avoir envie de mourir tout le temps.

Nicki n’a rien à me répondre.

J’ai peur qu’il pleure aussi.

J’ai peur qu’il me déteste.

Peur qu’il ne veuille pas me croire.

\- - -

\- Nicki ?

Il est allongé sous la couette à côté de moi, en train de lire. Il fait presque nuit. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je m’endormais. Il tend la main vers moi sans me regarder, quand je tire dessus il soulève son bras et me laisse se blottir contre son torse.

Je ne me souviens plus ou s’est arrêté la discussion. J’ai très mal aux yeux et à la tête, mais c’est à peu près tout.

Il passe son bras par-dessus mes épaules, continue à lire. De temps en temps, il me caresse les cheveux, finit par y laisse sa main.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Hmm… L’insoutenable légèreté de l’être. De Milan Kundera.

\- De quoi ça parle ?

\- De toi.

\- De moi ?

\- Tu le liras. Ou tu regarderas le film.

\- C’est l’histoire d’un enfoiré qui couche avec tout le monde et blesse tout le monde au passage, et il rencontre une personne merveilleuse qui l’aime mais il fait de la merde ?

\- Tu l’as lu ?

\- Non. Pourquoi, j’ai juste ?

\- A peu près.

\- Ça finit bien ?

Il hésite. Referme le roman, le pose sur la table basse et éteint la lumière.

\- Très.

Puis il me dépose sur le matelas et se tourne sur le côté, face à moi, nos visages tout proches, mains jointes au milieu, comme des enfants qui vont se dire des secrets en murmurant.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A plein de choses qui se mélangent. Et toi ?

\- Pareil.

\- Je t’en dis une et tu m’en dis une ?

\- S’il te plait.

\- Je pense… Que je suis content que tu sois revenu. Je ne sais pas si je l’étais, au début. Je voulais que tu reviennes, mais ça me faisait de la peine. Maintenant je suis content.

Il ajoute, « à toi » avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à une réponse ou même à ce qu’il vient de dire. J’essaye de mettre en mots les sentiments dans ma tête, tout en couleurs et bruissements.

\- J’ai… Peur. Que tu en aies marre de moi. Et que personne ne m’aime.

\- Tu penses que personne ne t’aime ?

\- Je pense que personne ne me comprend complètement. Et que tu ne peux pas aimer une personne tant que tu ne la comprends pas.

\- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu connaissais la personne entièrement ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vraiment entièrement, au point qu’elle le ressente aussi ?

Non.

\- Non.

\- Tu vois. Parce que c’est faux. Mais c’est normal de penser comme ça, c’est une idée complaisante.

\- Complaisante ?

\- C’est plus rassurant de penser que tout va aller mal, que de prendre le risque d’espérer et d’être déçu. Je fais ça tout le temps.

\- Tu te dis que personne ne t’aimerait jamais vraiment non plus ?

\- Ouais.

\- On est mal barrés.

Ça le fait rire, un rire chaud qui entraine son corps, le fait bouger et se coller au mien. Il hésite, son souffle est frémissant. Il fait un bruit rauque quand je l’embrasse, un grondement de faim et ça part d’un coup, tee-shirts relevés et shorts descendus, fronts appuyés durement quelques instants, le temps de libérer un peu de cette tension qui étouffe mais après, j’ai à nouveau envie de pleurer. Il chasse mes larmes en m’embrassant paresseusement, nos corps s’agrippent par à-coups, lents et rudes et tendres à nouveaux, jambes mêlées et toujours l’odeur chaude qui monte dans sa poitrine quand j’y appuie mon visage.

\- J’espère que tout ce qu’il y aura à tirer de ce bordel, ce sera toi.

\- Par ce bordel, tu veux dire Nils ou la pandémie ?

\- La pandémie. Les deux. J’espère que ce que je vais en tirer, moi, c’est que ça m’a donné le temps et l’espace de te rencontrer. Et pas juste celui de tout foutre en l’air.

\- Puis de revenir et de réparer.

\- C’est ce que je suis en train de faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. J’attends la tarte aux pommes pour juger.

\- Ça te fait rire ?

Mon coude dans ses côtes, sa bouche sur ma bouche. Ça bouge trop vite. Comme si les longues et lentes semaines précédentes avaient ralenti le temps et qu’il repartait d’un coup, bousculant ce qui se passe. Je cherche mon souffle, je demande :

\- Dis-moi autre chose que tu penses.

\- Que mon roman ne finit pas vraiment bien. Les héros meurent dans un accident de voiture.

\- Merde.

\- Mais avant ça, ils sont heureux et amoureux. Ils ont résolu leurs problèmes, le héros à enfin avouer son amour… Et ils meurent.

\- Alors c’est une fin heureuse.

\- Parce qu’il faut bien mourir un jour ?

\- Parce qu’avec le confinement, ça ne risque pas de nous arriver.

Et ça se termine comme ça.

Avec son rire et son odeur, un avenir incertain et un lit défait.

Avec trop de possibilités que tout aille mal mais malgré tout,

De l’espoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est terminé, entre temps on a été déconfinés, les USA sont à feux et à sang, je me lance dans une troisième correction de mon roman principal avant d'écrire, peut-être, une autre nouvelle de confinement-déconfinement-pandémie-révolution-fin-du-monde.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu et... A très bientôt ? 
> 
> @handsbruised - Leo.


End file.
